The Colors in our Soul
by Midnight-Tower
Summary: Falling. I cannot contain my screams as I plummet to the bottom of the mountain, the darkness encasing my body. There is someone else here with me, they are falling too. Something tells me to grab their body, to shield them from impact. Something in my gut says I need to protect this child at all costs. Even if it means surrendering my own life to do it. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **(Mt. Ebbot)**

"SURELY HUMAN! FLUFFY BUNS WILL LISTEN TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THE BARRIER!" Papyrus chats excitedly, idly swinging his arms to and fro along with his elongated strides.

"Yeah nerd! After all, he let me win despite all that training!" Undyne smirks, flexing her blue arms. The muscles, though lean, bulge under the strain, their size larger than most humans I have seen. "Not that I couldn't take him down any other day!" Undyne sends a sultry wink to Doctor Alphys who turns three different shades of red.

"U..Undyne! K…knock it…o…off!" The little yellow lizard weakly pushes against the fish woman who only chuckles in response.

"To think we will be free after this…" I glance at Sans to my right, his eyes somewhere far away. He glances in my direction, the sign of his weariness etched on his face _. 'Of course he would be tired after all the resets…'_ I sigh, wiping the weariness off my own face. _'We all are.'_

The sight of King Asgore's castle comes into view, the building much larger in person than expected.

"Well…this is it," I whisper, silencing the conversations around us.

"We have your backbone," Sans chuckles, earning a moan from the rest of the group.

"WHAT MY HORRIBLE BROTHER MEANS HUMAN THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AS WELL AS OUR OTHER AWESOME BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS ME FRIENDS WILL FOLLOW YOU!" I turn around to look at the tall skeleton, feeling the warmth radiate from our small misfit group of friends. Undyne shoots a fist out, a thumb popping out as a broad grin stretches her face.

"Yeah punk! We will not let anything happen to you!"

"W…we are a…all here f…for you Frisk!" Alphys smiles encouragingly, glancing up to her girlfriend with an unreadable look.

"My child," I glance up at a new figure joining the group. My eyes tear instantly as the familiar goat woman walks forward, a relieved smile on her face. She squats down, opening her arms.

"Mom…" I choke back a sob, running into her embrace. "Mom!" I blurt, crying into her chest all the pain and suffering for not only myself, but the monsters around me. She chuckles under my head, her giant paws rustling the tuffs of hair on my head.

"My have you grown my child. I am sorry I could not be here on your journey..." She chuckles, her paws pushing me slightly away from her embrace. Her amethyst eyes twinkle in delight as she assess each friend I have made along the way.

"Knock knock.." Sans begins, looking at Toriel with an amused smile.

"Whose there?"

"Door."

"Door who?"

"I hear you adoor knock knock jokes." I groan along with the rest of the group while mom bursts out in laughter, hiding her smile behind a paw.

"BROTHER CAN YOU PLEASE NOT?!" Papyrus all but shouts, his bony teeth resisting the smile attempting to form.

"Aww Paps you know you liked it."

"I DO AND I HATE YOU FOR IT!" The group bursts into a chorus of chuckles, the tension easing out of our bodies. We settle down after some time, mom taking my hand delicately into her own.

"Let us go, my child." I nod, clasping Papyrus' hand in my other. He looks down, his eye sockets full of mirth and wonder. The door creeks under our touch, the familiar golden room greeting us once more. Golden columns line the sides of the pathway, their shadows creating stripes against the checkered floor. I take a hesitant step forward, feeling the weight of the Judgement room bare down on my soul.

"You are fine my child. You have been nothing but nice to us monsters since your arrival." Mom murmurs sweetly, giving a soft squeeze.

"You have not harmed a monster in your travels, even as they beat you to oblivion." Sans commented, his lazy demeanor almost completely gone. He stands more erect, his feet stepping with purpose as though this is his stomping ground, his domain.

"Your levels remain at zero, allowing you perfect passage through this hall." He concludes. I nod to them both, taking a deep breath.

 _'Here goes nothing...'_ We reach the end of the hall to a similar set of doors. They are intimidating, silently threatening those who wish to enter. I take one last look at everyone's face. Each familiar friendly face fills my soul with determination. I release my friend's hands, walking up to the door. The door is smooth under my touch and, with a little push, they swing open.

"There you are child...I was wondering when you would show up." A goat man, much like mom, sits on a purple throne, golden flowers surrounding it to the point of it being excessive. His horns are larger than moms, curling inward toward his skull. Blonde locks grace his face creating a beard and hair over his white fur. Much like mom, his eyes reflect a dark purple, something deeply disturbing dancing in his eyes.

"Toriel..." He sighs wistfully, his eyes brightening up a touch. She glares at the other goat man, grasping my hand in hers. I glance up at her questionably. My eyes widen as I feel her form slightly shake in what appears to be anger.

"Hello King Asgore." She all but sneers, the friendly woman at the ruins long gone. In her stead an angry...no furious woman.

"You are here to stop me I presume?" He motions a hand at me, her hand tightens a little more. Undyne steps up, her form encasing my own with her shadow.

"King Asgore. I know you wish to kill this human in order for us to leave..." Undyne trails a bit, a trickle of sweat falls down the side of her face.

"B...but this h...human has b...been nothing but kind!" Alphys practically shouts, her face blooming into a deep red.

"THAT IS RIGHT KING FLUFFY BUNS! EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS FRIENDS WITH THIS HUMAN!"

"So kingy, we can do this one of two ways," Sans glances at the king, his eye sockets void of his pupils. His left eye flares to life, blue and yellows mixing together as one. "We can do this the easy way...Or We CaN dO tHiS tHe HaRd WaY." Everything happens in a blur of motions. Vines whip out of the wood work, snatching all the bodies around me, encasing them within tight binds.

"Really this is all so... _heart wrenching_." A familiar voice spits, the sound resounding off the walls.

 _'That voice...'_

"Good work Flowey! You managed to do something right this time around!" A shiver races down my spine, a cold sweat breaking out on my neck.

 _'Chara...'_

"Well...well...well. What do we have here Frisk? Is this your band of do-gooders ready to open the gateway?" A child on more than ten steps out of the shadows, his eyes glowing an eerie ruby color. A sickening smile plasters itself on the child's face, looking inhuman. I shift into a battle stance, eying the dagger in his hand. He flicks his finger over the sharp blade, giggling with glee as a bead of blood drips off his fingertip.

"Because that is exactly what I was about to do! There is only one thing I am missing..." My friends shout from behind, spewing their own pain filled cries and warnings. Dashing at a quick paced speed, Chara appears to vanish.

"Y.O.U!" I spin on my heels, watching his body appear seeming out of thin air. I move slightly to the left, the blade nicking me in the shoulder. Chara giggles, disappearing once more.

"Would you prefer?" I spin again, eyes widening at my group of friends. Chara stands next to Undyne first, holding the dagger up against her throat. Her yellow eye glares at the child, refusing to move an inch. "I take your friend's lives first?" I watch helplessly as he presses the knife against the woman's throat, making a shallow cut. Blood oozes from her wound, her words gargling in her throat. Most likely a curse. Flowey tightens her hold, squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Chara...don't do this...Please...there is no need for this violence!" His wicked cackles silence every sound, filling my soul with dread. "No need?" he cocks his head to the side, the smile growing further up his face.

"There is every need for this violence!" He takes one last look at Undyne, stabbing her through her heart. She chuckles to herself, watching her form begin to fade to dust.

"Kick his ass for me...punk..." She closes her yellow eye, her body a pile of dust under the vine's grip.

"Now..." Chara giggles gleefully. "Who is next?" Something inside of me burns with a fire I have not felt before. Undyne's voice whispering in my soul, granting it what little strength she has left.

"You will pay for that!" I shout, whipping out my own dagger from its holster.

"So now you wish to fight?!" Chara teleports behind Toriel, mimicking the same action as he did with Undyne. "Come get me!" He teleports away, leaving mom to slowly disintegrate where she hovers. Angry tears threaten to weld in my eyes as her eyes look lovingly at me.

"Farewell my child. I wish we had more time to spend together...as a family..." A tear trickles down her face; she too becomes nothing more than a pile of ash in blood. Her lingering soul comforts my own for a brief moment, a tender touch taking some of the pain.

"Aww did you just lose your mommy?!" Chara sneers from behind. Before I could react, he jabs the knife through my side, eliciting a hiss from my lips. I spin to stab at him, but he is gone in an instant. Vines wrap around my ankles, lifting me upside down. The thorns bite into my skin, drawing blood onto their pointy barbs. I struggle, wigging to no avail in a poor attempt at freedom. A green shirt appears in my view, a pink stripe running across the mid section. Chara squats into my view, his free hand pinching my cheek.

"Well it looks as though you are out of commissions Frisk. Tell me...how does it feel?" I feel the sting of something impacting my cheek. A faint feeling of liquid drips down my forehead, staining the flowers murderous red.

"To have to watch all that you loved, all that you worked for, fall apart at the seams." Chara gasps, releasing my cheek as though it were on fire. He jumps out of the way in time for a bone to land within a few inches of my face. A few more glide within my line of sight, Flowey hissing out in pain as a few impact his vine.

"Heya kid. I know you like to _hang around_ but right now may not be the right time." Sans waves his hand, releasing my feet from Flowey's grasp. I gasp as the air around my ankles flare in pain, but nothing compared to the pain of my soul.

"It appears that we have an _insect_ we must _extinguish_ in this _garden_." I watch as he summons a few more bones, tossing them at the vines holding our friends. A green semi-translucent barrier reflects them back, small white petal bombs shatter the bones.

"Really Sansy? Is this the best that the Judgement bringer has to give? Maybe you need some...motivation." I charge at the barrier holding Papyrus, stabbing mercilessly at it in a futile attempt to break it. Chara laughs mockingly, poking the skeleton with the bloody dagger.

"How about...THIS!" He swings the blade down, severing Papyrus' left arm. He lets out a scream, a scream I do not wish to hear ever again. Sans twitches beside me, his smile stretching further than I have ever seen it go.

"Hey pal...you touched my brother there...Do It AgAiN aNd YoU wIlL hAvE a BaD tImE." Chara bounces to Papyrus' other side, giggling madly.

"HUMAN! BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL OVERCOME THIS TRI...!" Chara slices off another arm, smiling at the shorter skeleton brother. I bang helplessly on the shield, begging for something, anything to happen to save this soul. Sans disappears, reappearing in the bubble.

"TiMe To WeEd OuT tHe InSeCt!" A floating skeletal dog head appears next to him, the eyes white as his own. It opens its massive, pointed jaws, charging a white light. Chara ducks out of the way, removing the shield as he goes. His giggles echo in the space, his form no where to be found. The beam shoots out, the light blinding everything in sight for a moment. When it simmers down, a black streak marks the floor and wall, leaving nothing but smoldering ash in its wake.

"Ah ah ah smiley trash bag! That is a penalty shot! Do you know what happens with penalties?" We spin around, watching Alphys struggle against her vine. The knife tip poised directly over her jugular.

"D...don't worry about m...me! D...do what you m...must do!" Tears fall down her face as the knife plunges deep, not allowing even a speck of blood to fall before her body is consumed into dust. I feel her soul giggle happily as she reunites with Undyne, the two souls caressing the other.

"So...that leaves you smiley trash bag, Frisk, your annoying loud brother, and...the king." Sans rushes forward, flinging bones at the child, his flame higher than I have ever seen. I rush toward the vines, slicing at them with my dagger. It barely makes a dent much to my surprise.

"You little shit!" Flowey growls, picking up my body. The thorns tear into my flesh, digging deep for a good hold. With a quick toss, I sail through the air, my body impacting something solid. I crumble to the ground, spitting out the blood welding in my mouth. He picks me up again, throwing me towards the body of friends. I hit with a heavy 'thud!' collapsing to the floor. Dust flutters upon impact, coating my body with my dead friends. I shiver, hearing everyone encouraging me from the grave.

 ** _'We have you!'_**

 ** _'Y...you got this!'_**

 ** _'We will always be by your side.'_**

"HUMAN!" Papyrus shouts, his voice wavering. I glance up in time to see his body beginning to disintegrate. Tears bead at the edges of my eyes, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Paps no!" I cry, reaching a hand out to no avail.

"FEAR NOT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE FAITH IN YOU AND MY BROTHER!" He smiles, giving a soft 'nyah!' as his dust flutters to the floor. _' **I BELIEVE IN YOU BOTH!'**_ His soul feels like a warm hug, the sound of his voice filling my head.

"Only three more to gooOh!" I glance over at the location in which I hear Chara's voice, watching as he gracefully dodges the bones coming his way.

 _'Sans...he looks like he is running out of steam...'_ I carefully pull myself up, using the wall for support. Breathing is difficult, the air having a hard time entering my lungs. I look at the row, my eyes widening as one figure remains alive.

 _'King Asgore!'_ I carefully walk toward him, his face unreadable among the chaos. The voices of my friends whisper encouraging words, their souls giving off a little bit of energy I need. Their untimely deaths, the way they supported my choices through the end, it fills my soul with determination.

"Flowey! Watch the punk ass kid!" Chara shouts from somewhere behind, the sound of something crashing against another solid surface. I hear the vines coming from every direction, my left arm swinging mechanically at each vine. A bright green light encases the blade, making the cuts as though the vines were nothing more than butter. Flowey hisses, retreating his vines for a new type of attack. White petals rain down from the sky, little bits of fire rushing out of them. My blade turns yellow, shooting the stupid things away with little blips of yellow. I glance down at my blade, a smile forming on my lips as the blade's glow fluxes with each color.

"Chara! He will not stop!" Flowey shouts out, throwing more vines forward once again. Red coats the blade, burning the vines that come in direct contact.

 _'Undyne...Alphys...Papyrus...Toriel...your deaths will not be in vain._ ' I continue to inch forward, my dagger changing colors to suit my needs. _'Sans...please hold on a little longer...'_

"ENOUGH OF THIS! TAKE THIS!" Flowey shouts, flinging both attacks together in an array of colors. An orange shield bubbles around me, giving a vengeful 'zap!' to the attacker. I turn toward the King, his eyes distant and dark.

"King Asgore...I have a favor to ask of you..." He looks up, a quiet curiosity in his gaze. I take that as a good sign. "I need your soul." His eyes widen a fraction before glaring.

"Why should I surrender my soul as well as the other souls to you?" I growl, placing my arms on his shoulders.

"If you do not, well, we will be dead before we can see what those two can do. Not only to the Underground but to the humans as well." A blue aura surrounds the King, his soul coming out against his will. I whip my head around, watching wide eyed as Sans stands perfectly still. His brow creases in concentration, bones split in various locations around his body. The flame within his eye is smaller now, nearly a little ember compared to the inferno it was earlier. He does not see Chara coming up behind him, or he does not care.

"SANS!" I shout in a feeble attempt. The skeleton closes his eyes, a smile playing out on his face.

"You know what to do Frisk. Do not let them win." A single blue tear falls from his eye socket as the dagger plunges deep into his chest cavity. Sans' face contorts into one of pain, his body collapsing onto the floor into nothing more than a heap of bones. ' ** _You got this kiddo.'_** His soul reaches out, a faint blue aura holding the king's soul hostage. I turn around, grasping the King's soul. He howls in pain, falling silent moments later. His soul merges into the afterlife with the rest of my friends, their whispers and power lending me the strength I need. Enough strength to end this suffering timeline.

"You killed my friends Chara... now it is time for you to go." The reset button floats in front of me, a sad smile rests on my lips.

"I am sorry I could not save either of you this time...but I promise..." They charge at me, weapons drawn. I close my eyes, slamming the button with all the strength I have left. "I will save you the next time." Chara and Flowey howl out in pain as a bright, white light encases the room. Their bodies shred at the seams, fading into nothing more than specks within the light. I smile, feeling the tears pour down my face as time pulls at my body, ushering it backwards in time.

"Reset."


	2. Chapter 1: The Fall

**Chapter One**

 **(Mt. Ebbot)**

The rough terrain tares at my skin, jagged rocks and prickly thorns scraping the cloth off my body. The beating of my heart deafens the sounds around me. Frantically I scramble to find something...anything to grab onto. My hand scrapes against something, a sturdy rock perhaps? It instinctively grabs on, wincing slightly as the point of the rock penetrates a few layers of skin. Breaths are coming out ragged, my lungs protesting against the lack of oxygen.

 _'Is it over?'_ I pant, swinging my other hand around to stabilize. Dirt impacts my lips, but otherwise I have ceased falling for the moment. _'No real damage it appears. The ribs may have a fracture worst case scenario but other than that appears fine...'_ I wince, carefully poking my left wrist with a finger. _'Definitely some sort of bruising there.'_ I sigh, feeling some of the surplus adrenaline wash out of my system. _'Thank god that catastrophe is over.'_

I carefully move my feet closer into my body, bending at the knees to hopefully get a move on. The soil crunches under my boots giving a soft cry as they sink in. Gingerly I reach out above the safety rock, feeling around for anything else. Something brushes up against my hand, something a little thicker than a mere pebble or vine. I grasp it, a smile breaking out on my face. ' _A tree root! Perfect!'_ Giving it a few tugs to test stability, I throw my other hand at it, pushing up with my boots. The immense pressure eases as the imbedded rock slips out, a red stain covers the point. I watch for a moment as a bead of blood rushes across the jagged edges, plummeting down into the infinite hole. Time appears to slow with each passing moment, each action feeling sluggish compared to the last. The sun begins to set above, the shadows of the trees cast menacingly into the hole.

 _'Almost...there...'_ I grunt, taking a moment to breathe. ' _I should really start working out after this...'_ I huff out a tired breath, stretching my arm to the grassy surface above. The blades tickle against my grip, a slight wind above rousing them to dance. One more push, one more shove, this will all be over. Somewhere in my calculations, I forgot to factor in my natural clumsiness and my lack of upper body strength. My body flails much like a small child trying to climb up onto the armrest on a coach, arms struggling to hold on, feet kicking away.

"SOMEONE! HELP!" I yell, mumbling a string of curses at the horrible luck. The forest answers with a rustle of leaves, the wind picking up speed. It is after moment or two that I finally hear it. A noisily set of footsteps crunch over the gravel pathway up the mountain, the sound like music to my ears.

"SOMEONE PLEASE! I NEED HELP!" I yell out. "I AM ABOUT TO FALL! PLEASE HURRY!" The sun finishes its descent into darkness, the stars awaking from their slumber. A tall shadow looms over the hole, the body leaning slightly in. The night obstructs their face. A big grin jumps onto my face, my other hand releasing the only stability I have to reach toward the stranger.

"THANK YOU! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" I beg, throwing my hand close to the person's proximity. They seem to stare at it, their hands remaining loosely at their sides. I feel their eyes assessing my situation, taking a god awfully long time to decide what to do.

"UM! WITH A LITTLE URGENCY PLEASE!" My right hand begins to lose some of the grip on the soil, my digits digging into the crumbles of soil. After a little more time, I feel a hand grab my own harshly, causing a wince to trickle in as their skin connects with the gash. The pain vanishes quickly as a wave of hope fills my chest. They haul my body up with little finesse, their fingers digging into my skin like teeth. It is a quick tug, like picking up a rag doll hastily before a road trip. My feet remain dangling over the hole, my right hand hanging limply at my side, the soil crumbling back to the earth. My left suspended painfully in the stranger's grasp, the python-like grip slowly cutting circulation. I swing my body a little, attempting to put a boot onto stable ground. My eyes attempt to adjust to the newly darkened surroundings, trying to distinguish my savior's face.

"Thank y…" The familiar face comes into focus, stopping the niceties from spilling out. The once grateful smile falls off my face instantly. Their face stares blankly back at my own, a wicked looking smirk scurries onto their face. In the night light, their eyes illuminate an eerie familiar color…a trick of the dark perhaps? They pull my frame close, the blackness of their coat envelops my vision. A dark feeling resides in the pit of my stomach, their intent clear as day. The wind rustles restlessly around us, the sound of an owl and my heart echo through the dark.

"BuRn In HeLl." They release my wrist, my soul releasing a shrill cry as my body begins to plunge into the abyss. Time seems to halt as the darkness encases my body; wisps of midnight hair flutter at the edge of my vision. The light from the moon vanishes after a second or two, the sounds of the forest long gone. All I can do is stare in suspended animation. Screaming turns to whimpering turns to silence. _'So... this is how I die...'_ I close my eyes; I feel my lips tug into a smile. _'Funny...I thought I could go out in a better way...'_ A tear races upward in a futile attempt to reach the moon, then another, then another. _'But I guess...I will be but another statistic in the lore of the mountain.'_

I take a last breath, spreading my arms wide as I await the impact of the mountain floor.

* * *

Floral. Like the start of spring, the little flower buds blooming, releasing their own uniquely attractive smell. A faint breeze kisses my body, coaxing a gentle wake up call. There is a faint voice in the distance calling out, light like a well-tuned violin. Pain. Pain flares as though a fire is lit under my backside, the nerves screaming out in protest. I gasp, my eyes flying open as my body jolts to an erect stance. Something falls out of my hair, racing down my backside to the floor. _'I...am alive? How...'_ It appears to be the bottom of the mountain, but it illuminates as though there is a light source nearby. The rocky walls appear a dark brown, almost black in the inky shadows. There is a faint breeze coming from the east, the smell of cinnamon faint but present. My eyes travel down to the little yellow flowers, their smiling faces pushing proudly despite some of the fallen next to them. Six little waxy petals illuminate the pale white face; their forest green stems stand proudly in the soil.

 _'Huh…wonder how they managed to survive this long down here.'_ I pick up one of the crushed flowers, the petals falling haphazardly to the floor. The center remains intact as I inhale the scent, sighing happily. It draws a memory of lounging in a grassy field on a nice cool spring day, the sun not too over bearing, not a cloud in the sky.

"Howdy!" A shrill voice appears to shout out of blooming nowhere. I drop the flower, whipping my head frantically for the voice.

"Down here!" A leafy green petal appears waving frantically in my face. Upon further inspection, it is nothing more than another yellow flower with… Without thinking, I scramble back, flailing majestically as a fish away from the talking flower. _'How?! Flowers cannot talk! It is not possible with what little functioning organelles they possess!'_

"Hi! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The little flower waves again, a relaxed smile on its little flower face. "By golly you look a little lost! It looks like little ol' me will have to show you the ropes! Ready?" I part my lips, getting ready to tell the little flower that this is all not possible. That I should not be alive at this current moment. Instead, a feeling washes over my body, silencing the protest. My lungs wheeze out an airless breath, the surface of my ribs throb painfully. My frantic heart drums against its confinement, the invisible force pulling at my very being. I grit my teeth, focusing in on the strings entangled around this organelle. With a flick of my wrist, the strings tighten, the invisible force releases for a second. I sigh in relief, clenching and unclenching my fists. The flower's face squishes into a twisted, demented look for a flash of a second, returning back to its kind smile. _'Could be a trick of the light...Yeah that seems logical…'_ The second wave of pain nearly collapses my legs, a shallow breath barely keeping the black dots from appearing. Suddenly, my body feels useless, empty, as though it is no more than a fleshy shell filled with bones.

"There we…go…" The flower's face frowns, its imaginary brows squish together to assess the thing in front of it. A small heart hovers between us, the color of its being causes my lips to frown as well. It is an ugly shade of orange, reds and yellows swirl around it encasing the heart with solid curls. A ghostly shade of grey covers the small being, wisps waving off in various directions. I cock my head to the side, examining the orientation of the heart. It lays horizontally rather than a typical vertical stance.

"This is…your soul. A cumulative of your entire…being." The flower scrunches their brows further, their eyes scrunching further in _. 'This is…my soul?'_ I nervously reach out to it, gasping in shock as my fingers ghost through it.

"Down here you can gain something called LV." Flowey shakes its head, a smile replacing the previous worry. "What is LV you might be asking? Well… LV stands for Love of course!" I cock an eyebrow up at the flower, skeptical thoughts racing through my head. _'On the surface in video games, LV stands for level. You gain that through killing or questing…but the questing usually leads to killing.'_ The flower continues to smile, the corners cracking ever so slightly. _'It is definitely lying to me.'_

"I can help you get some LV!" Answering the little flower's summons, little white petals appear above my soul, waiting patiently to fall. "All you have to do is run into these 'friendliness pellets'! Ready? Try to catch them all!" At its command, the petals begin to fall in a random pattern. I back up, sliding my soul along with me out of harm's way of the petals. Flowey huffs, its smile tight on its face as more petals are summoned.

"Hey buddy pal, you missed all the friendliness pellets. You are supposed to run into them. Let us try again." The petals come down a little faster this time, their aim a little more accurate. I nervously attempt to back away, petals whizzing by barely missing the skin. One petal nicks my arm, tearing the flesh with its razor edge. Blood welds to the top, dripping slowly down in a spiral fashion. Flowey smiles, flashing some razor sharp shark-like teeth. Its eyes blacken a bit, the pupils changing from black to white _. 'Like some fucked up horror movie…'_

"HeY tHeRe PaL. yOu SeEm To KnOw WhAt'S gOiNg On DoNcHa?" The squeaky voice deepens an octave; a heavy darkness encompasses the surrounding area. I slowly take uneasy steps back, the flight or fight response kicking in.

"YoU jUsT wAnTeD tO sEe Me SuFfEr DiDn'T yOu?" I gasp, watching helplessly as the sharp petals create an impenetrable circle around my soul. The little flower lets out a cackle, it's deep voice filling my soul with dread.

"NoW dIe!" It howls again, pushing the circle into the trapped soul. I close my eyes, awaiting the impact. I wait…and wait…and wait… I peek open an eye, looking directly at the evil little flower in the ground. Its eyes widen as something flies near it, its intent to kill vanishes. A trickle of sweat falls off its face into the soil. I open my other eye, watching it hastily retreat into the ground, a fireball smacking into the earth where it once stood.

"What a nasty little creature!" A melodic voice lightens the area; their sing song voice carries in the wind. With a hasty retreat, my soul re-enters my husk filling the void. I turn to thank the mysterious savior, but the pleasantries fall right off my tongue. My eyes widen, my foot taking a small step backwards. _'Holy frigging goat she is tall!'_

A goat woman stands directly in front of me, her face so high up I have to crank my neck just to see her. Standing about seven feet tall, the woman in question glances down, her amethyst eyes wavering in concern. Her fur a luscious pure white, the tendrils perfectly groomed like a brand new blanket. She adorns herself with a long purple dress swaying at her ankles, a strange golden symbol decorates the middle space. The monstrous woman kneels down, her amethyst eyes reflect a startled, disheveled face.

"My child, are you alright? Did that nasty little creature harm you?" A massive paw begins to examine my frozen form, lifting my arms, tilting my head, everything a caring mother would do to their child. Occasionally a yellow petal falls off my head from her constant movement.

"Oh he did manage to scrape you up!" She scolds at the soil, a frown etched onto her snout. "I do apologize my child for the creature's behavior. We are not all like that." A faint hum of green snaps the shock out of my system. Her furry palm illuminates a mint green color, the magic humming a soft tune under its breath. Panic trickles into my system, my frame shakes from the consuming load. Shaky legs retreat backwards, my eyes never leaving her stare. The jagged cave wall connects with my back, the spines of the rock stroking my backside. I hiss, pain splintering out along the nerves _. 'The fall hurt a lot more than anticipated.'_ The goat woman remains where she squats, the green residue wiped from her paws. "I…apologize." She begins carefully, her voice steady as her gaze. "I did not know my magic would scare you. Come," Her voice falls to a mere whisper. Her lids lower a little, hiding an emotion underneath. The jewels within her eyes whisper quietly, speaking the unspoken words within her soul. The goat woman extends her paw in a silent offering, a kind smile forming on her face.

"We can go back to my place in the Ruins to patch you up if that is what you wish. I promise you that no harm shall come to you while you remain in my stead." I glance warily between her face and her hand, expecting her to pop something crazy like the exorcist flower. My body hesitates, nothing wishing to work. _'Breathe…you can do this…You are showing a potential enemy a weakness!_ ' I carefully let go of the safety of the wall, the action shaky and uncertain. My hands clench nervously in front, my eyes keeping a lock on the goat woman. Each step is heavy, the weight of fear slowing every movement.

"It is okay my child." She coos. I stare at her hand for a moment, every thought screams to run away now never turning back. A shaky sigh escapes my lips, a slight chill races up my spine. _'Where would I exactly run to even if I wanted to? I am underground for fucks sake…'_ A flutter of something odd occurs deep within my chest. Like a whisper it flurries into my mind silencing the negativity attempting to surface. It coos and coddles the frantic thoughts, whispering sweet nothings about the woman before me. Whatever the reason may be, my soul wishes to leave with the goat woman, murmuring on about trusting her. _'It…should be okay…right? Trust your gut and all that jazz…'_

I shakily release one of my hands, placing the palm directly over her furry one. It feels like running a hand through someone's hair or a similar feeling to wigging toes in brand new carpet. Thick furry fingers encase my hand from view easily. We sit for a moment before she gives a little tug. A burning feeling snuggles warmly under my cheeks, the fire bringing some color to my face. Embarrassment worms its way into my soul, wriggling around uncomfortably. The goat woman appears to notice but remains silent on the matter. Carefully she stands, a bright golden smile lights up the darkness surrounding us.

"Come, let us go home." She begins to guide us through the cavern with ease, her strides are graceful compared to my clumsy footing. The ruins, although adorned with stalactites, is not exactly what I thought it would be. The pathways wind in each and every direction, purple bricks line the natural cave walling, and ivy as far as the eye can see. There are only a few creatures down the current pathway, each one fleeing at the sight of the keeper. Occasionally we pass a pile of blood red leaves, perplexing my thoughts with their origin given that not a single tree lives within the area.

"…" The questions linger on my tongue, begging to come out. I tug on the goat woman's grasp, drawing her attention.

"What is it my child?" The goat woman slows to a stop, her patient gaze staring down. The question aborts as quickly as it came. I blush, turning my gaze to the floor, my voice refusing to work. She sighs, giving a gentle pat to the top of my head, continuing ahead as though nothing happened.

Within a few moments, a large open door appears before us. Stairs line either side of an elevated platform, their stark whiteness a complete contrast to the mundane purples and greens. We walk up and through the first door only to be greeted with another door. This particular door is different from the rest, the bright metallic silver illuminating the candle lights.

"Welcome to the Ruins innocent one. Oh! Where are my manners?" She chuckles to herself, shaking her head. "My name is Toriel. I do apologize for the late introduction! My mind appears to be…elsewhere today…" Sadness washes over her features for a brief second, snapping back to her signature smile a moment later. Toriel's face dusts ever so lightly with pink, her paw nervously scratching behind her head. "What would your name be?" I attempt to speak once more, my lips flopping open and close like a suffocating fish. With an agitated huff, I close them, my lips protruding into a pout.

"It is alright dear. Perhaps later." I give her a thankful nod, gesturing her to continue her speech.

"Here in the Ruins, we use puzzles to get around." She makes a gesture to five nicely polished square rocks on the floor. They remind me of perfectly carved stone people use in their yards for decorations, only square shaped. A little yellow lever hangs close to the door, the circular bulb reaching towards the sky.

"Each mechanism has a puzzle to open a door or location." Toriel's hand slips her hand out of my grasp, her steps making quick work of pushing a few stones down. With a quick flick of the yellow switch, the door swings to life in front of us. I gasp, my hands flying to my mouth. _'The door just frigging opened! With a puzzle no less! I wonder why monsters use puzzles instead of regular locks on their door? Are they that trusting of their neighbors?'_

A faint giggle draws me out of my thoughts. I glance up at Toriel, quirking an eyebrow. Toriel holds her paw over her face, covering a smile as another light giggle escapes her throat.

"I do apologize my child. I find that you are making such an adorable face that I cannot contain my laughter." Her fingers carefully grab at my own, giving a slight pull through the door. The rooms are much the same as the previous ones with more purple bricks than anyone could possibly need. A waterfall in one of the rooms is the only slight break-up of the otherwise unremarkable scenery. Toriel stresses the importance of knowing how to solve puzzles, allowing me some freedom to try one that clearly marks the correct answer. _'Although it feels like cheating since she put markers up for me…'_ I sigh as we approach a rather tediously long purple hallway. _'Why is the ruins so purple? Is this normal for most rocks to be purple here?'_

"I am sorry my child, but I must ask that you walk through this room alone." Toriel releases my hand, a sad look sits uncomfortably on her face. She quickly bolts down the hallway until her furry form disappears from sight. Squaring up my shoulders, I begin my walk down the corridor after her.

 _'I can do this…it is just a hallway after all…Nothing scary like that flower… Nope…'_ I groan, face palming. _'Great! Now I psyched myself up for nothing!...I hope.'_ The darkness of my soiled boots contrast greatly to the cleanliness of the hall, feeling like a peasant attending a royal ball in rags. The teal tank top clings desperately to my body, the mesh around it shredded in various places either from the flower or the fall. Despite the battle, only the black leggings remain almost one-hundred percent free of damage.

 _'The sleeves will most likely have to be cut unless the monsters down here have a magical repair anything spell.'_ I sigh, messing with the shreds of the sleeve between my fingertips. _'This was brand new too…'_

Despite the wardrobe malfunction, the room appears to remain stagnant, the backdrop ceasing to change into a recognizable landmark. Beads of sweat break out on alongside my head, racing down the length of my neck. My hands begin to fidget with the hem of my shirt, picking idly at the frayed threading.

 _'Am I almost there?'_ I glance around, the same image passing by once more. _Didn't I just see that vine and column together a few paces back? Oh I did didn't I? Shit why couldn't I be directionally coordinated like most people?!'_ I feel the impact of a smooth marble surface slap at my body.

"Fear not my child, for I was behind this pillar the whole time!" I rub my forehead, staring between the goat woman and the newly acquainted pillar.

"Are you alright my child?" Toriel cocks her head to the side, a small crease of worry on her brow. I give her a shooing motion, nodding my head after a moment. _'At least I didn't hit it hard enough to bruise.'_

"I needed to see if you could do this all by yourself to test your independence!" The frown on her face deepens slightly, her fingers tighten in her grasp.

"You will need to be alone for a while I am afraid to admit. Hence why I gave you the test. I need you to stay here and wait for me to return. It can be very dangerous exploring the Ruins on your own…" Toriel digs into her dress pockets, pulling out a small mobile device. Carefully she drops it into my awaiting palms, watching patiently as I examine the little device. It is a little lilac flip phone, the time in a small square on the front of it. A little plastic antenna protrudes out the top of it, allowing the little heart charm to dangle happily. I carefully take the ancient device, slipping it into the waistband of my leggings.

"If you need me for anything, you can reach me by calling! I really do not wish to leave you alone but…" With a sigh she squats down, a gentle paw rests on my shoulder. "I know I said I would take us home, but this is an important errand. Will you trust me and stay here until I return?" I give Torriel a hesitant nod, a feeling of dread filling the pit of my stomach. Toriel releases a breath she was holding, a thankful smile gracing her face.

"Thank you. I shall return shortly." She stands, her strides carrying her with a borderline running-walk out of the room. An uncomfortable silence settles in; the only noise breaking it is my uncomfortably loud breathing.

"…Great…" I mutter with a sigh, glancing at a space between the pillar and the wall. I walk over, carefully plopping my behind onto the floor. A foreign object pokes at my side, eliciting a 'yelp!' followed by a string of mumbled curses. An elongated screen greets my presence, a splintering crack consuming most of the screen. A blurry reflection stares weakly back through the jagged edges. Midnight strands of hair stand in random places, bits of remaining yellow petal cling to the nest. Even the bang that normally hides a portion of my face is in disarray, the hair sticking out like a cow lick. Frantic golden eyes stare back, dark bruising circles encase the bottom of the eyelids. Little freckles settle down in various homes over the bridge of a clunky, poorly put back together broken nose. The most unsettling part of it all was the appearance of my skin: a ghastly paper color sinking in to cling to the bones and muscle beneath. _'I look like death.'_ I sigh, ignoring the reflection to examine the phone. Despite the crack in the screen, the phone appears to have survived the fall minus a few chips in the plastic casing. Petals and soil wedge into the gaps between the phone and case, clogging some of the unimportant buttoms.

My thumb hovers over the home button, pressing carefully. It makes a 'click!' sound, but otherwise does nothing remarkable. The black screen stares back mockingly.

"Useless piece of technology…" I grumble, tossing the device into my waist band once more. _'Maybe someone down here knows how to fix smart phones? Then again, if everyone is using what she has, I highly doubt it.'_ Vibrations rumble against my hipbone, screaming a song to gain my attention. I fumble attempting to get it out as the song continues to sing. 'Toriel' flashes across the screen in a pixelated text. I hastily open the device, quickly pulling the phone to my ear.

"Hello. This is Toriel. I was wondering if you like butterscotch or cinnamon." I wait a beat, looking at the device as though it was an alien _. 'She is kidding…right?'_

"B…butterscotch…" I stutter out, my voice coming out a tad too nervously. _'Smooth one. Make the goat woman worry more about me more than she already does.'_

"Oh! Of course dear! Thank you!" The phone clicks, the dial tone static talking through the speaker. I click the phone shut, glancing at it for a brief second when the phone springs to life again.

"Hello. This is Toriel. I was just wondering, well, do you dislike cinnamon? I mean…" She seems to ramble on the other end for a little while, talking to herself about things she needs to pick up still. "Would you snub it if it was put in front of you?"

"I…do not particularly like cinnamon…but I will eat it if it is presented in front of me." The last bit comes out in a rush of words, meshing to one incoherent sentence. _'Strike two…'_

"Oh! Okay then! Thank you!" 'Click!' The phone buzzes with empty air static once more. I stare at the opened phone, waiting for another call to suddenly come through. When a good minute passes without another incident, I shut the device, slipping it back into place. I pull my legs up to my chest, instinctively wrapping my arms around the tops. A small, comforted sigh escapes my lips. I rest my chin on top of my knee caps, my eyes closing out the world around me. _'Well…this is boring. The phone is so old that apps are not a thing yet…I wonder if I will be able to get to the surface.'_ I snort, chuckling to myself at the idiocy of the statement. _'That is if the monsters do not consume me first.'_

"Ribbit." Something croaks nearby, snapping my eyes open. I scan the area, a sigh of relief escaping my lips as I watch in fascination as a frog hops on by. The body is a decent size, at least a foot tall with big, round eyes. Thin slits of black make up what appears to be the pupil in a white ball. The frog stops for a moment, twisting its head in my general direction. The eyes appear to silently judge, the eyelids squinting closer together. The frog hops a little closer, its slick body stops within reaching distance.

"H…hi there." I wave, watching as its eyes do a once over. Within a few seconds, its cheeks flare up with a light green hue, its eyes glance nervously away. It appears to be embarrassed or flattered about something, but to which I am not sure.

"Ribbit. Ribbit. Moo." The frog quickly hops away, looking rather pleased with the simple interaction. _'Wait…did it just moo?'_ I stare after its backside for a moment longer, shaking my head as a giggle escapes my lips. _' A frog that moos…who would have thought?'_

The sound of webbed feet hitting the tiles echo off the walls, various chirps and tones over power the footsteps within a few passing seconds. The frog, or at least I think it is the same frog, leads a pack of frogs, most likely its friends or something. Different shades and sizes of the frogs come into view, croaking and making weird mooing noises. They make a semi-circle around my body, their talk silencing as the leader steps forward. It is a similar looking frog from earlier with the addition of a tiny crown on its head.

"Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit." It gestures a webbed hand to a frog next to it, the frog's cheeks flushing with a bright green hue.

"…Ribbit…" It waves meekly, glancing up briefly before casting its gaze shyly to the floor.

"Ribbit. Ribbit. Moo." The king, or at least I think it is the king, frog redirects his attention to me, offering its hand. Not really knowing what to do, I lean down, taking it carefully between my thumb and middle fingers.

"N…nice to meet you, your highness." With a small shake, I nod to the king. It stares for a moment before it too breaks out in a bright green blush. The king frog quickly takes its hand back, staring at it like a treasure. I stifle a giggle behind my hand.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" It yells excitedly. The frogs around it begin to cheer, moving in closer. A few begin to poke at my clothing, others nestle in close, poking for attention. The king frog makes his presence known immediately, jumping onto my knee caps so it is eye level.

"Okay your highness. I will give you the best seat in the house!" I giggle, carefully grabbing him. I push the other frogs out of the way of my legs until they are straight out, allowing the king to sit on my lap. Its face explodes with the blush, its ribbits shaky. Other frogs begin to hop up onto my legs, nestling in the crevice between. Once they settle, all the eyes stare intently at me, waiting for more words.

"Alright everyone! Let me tell you about the time I wanted to take over the playground…" I talk to the group hesitantly at first, worried they would get bored quickly. They listen with the intensity of a mystified child, allowing my nerves to relax. I begin to warm up to the strange frog creatures, giggling at the silliness of the situation. They do not really appear to understand, but each one fuses with a little blush, listening contently to the story.

"I am back from my errand my…" Toriel's voice lights up the corridor, her words dying out just as quickly. I glance up from the king frog, my hand in mid-pet. A miniscule frog croaks nervously atop of my head, the suction cups on their fingertips sticking to my scalp.

"…Um hi Toriel…Nice of you to _hop_ in." I return my gaze to the frog, petting it meekly as a blush coats my cheeks at the lame pun.

"Hope I didn't _ribbit_ you from anything important." She giggles. I roll my eyes, chuckling under my breath.

"It is time to go my child. Please say goodbye to your friends." The frogs chirp in response to Toriel's request, making themselves sparse as the group begins to disperse. The little one jumps onto my shoulder, giving a quick flick of its tongue on my cheek before joining the massive heard into the sunset that is the end of the room. Fire burns under my face, my hands instinctively reaching to the slick spot.

"It appears that the little one has a real _suction_ to you." I groan, pulling my body up from its stiff position. The bones beneath crack deliciously, the muscles straining to get some stretches in.

"That was bad Toriel…"

"I know." She smiles, offering her hand. I offer her up a smile, allowing her fingers to curl around my hand. We walk for a while, the silence a comfort. There are a few more puzzles to solve down the next few halls, their tricks easily discovered behind the out of place pillars. Toriel walks forward, a proud skip in her step as a building comes into view. On our way up to the building, we pass a particular out of place tree. The tree itself is black as though painted by death. Red crisp leaves pile at the bottom, leaving the top scarce. Something about the tree sends a shiver down my spine. _'Nerves most likely.'_

"Welcome home my child." A little purple brick house sits by itself against the purple wall, looking a little plain. The smell of cinnamon wafts through the open windows, yellow curtains billowing slightly out. The front door is the same purple color as the bricks, only it is made of wood with a brass handle. Toriel unlocks the door, carefully holding the door open as we walk in. It takes my eyes a moment to adjust to the massive color difference. The inside is a stark contrast to the cooler colors outside of the building. Light oak boards cover the floor, matching the nearly identical paint on the walls. A staircase into what appears to be a basement is the first thing to greet me, a brown carpet racing down the stairs. Small little end tables litter the north wall, little plants hang limply out of their containers.

"I hope you come to love this home as I have. I…" Toriel pauses a moment, her gaze flashing various emotions. She sighs quietly, giving my head a small ruffle.

"I am grateful for your arrival my child. These days have been…rough." She glances away, heading down the eastern hallway, beckoning me to follow. We stop immediately at the first door on our left. A brown carpet similar to the one on the stairs covers the middle lane of the floor, not quite meeting the end of the hallway with its intricate diamond pattern. Little wall scorns light up the home with a warm golden glow. Flower pots dot the end tables in the hallway with a single yellow flower happily growing in its vase.

"This is your room. You can take a rest if you wish or just relax for now. I know this is a lot to take in." A hand brushes the top of my head, ruffling the mess further. "I will be in the kitchen if you should need me." My hand reaches out to grab her dress, halting her from her departure. I cannot look up at her, the childish impulse slightly embarrassing for a woman my age. Just as quickly I release the dress, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"…Nix…My name is Nix." I can feel the warmth and pride radiate off the goat woman, a reassuring hand pats the top of my head.

"That is quite a unique name my child. I thank you for sharing it as well as your voice with me." Her quiet footsteps pad away, leaving me alone with the door presented. 'Here goes nothing.' The door creeks under my touch, sliding open into a burgundy room. _'Is this…a child's room?'_ A twin bed rests in the upper right hand corner, the burgundy quilted blanket covering most of the bed. A toy chest sits at the base; a few stuffed toys hang out on the other side of the bed. A nicely sized dresser sits to the left of the bed followed by a smaller one. A lone picture of a flower drawn in red crayon hangs on the wall. It is the only real decoration that feels authentic in the otherwise time-stopped room.

 _'It feels a little awkward to be laying in a child's room. I wonder if Toriel had a child that grew up at one point.'_

I take a seat on the bed, watching the mattress sink under my weight. It sinks similar to a memory foam, easing my body to a comfortable resting position _. 'Perhaps a nap is in order…'_ A yawn escapes my lips, my eyes already complying on the nap. I curl myself onto the bed, snuggling into the pillow. _'I hope Toriel doesn't care too much…'_

Darkness encases my vision, my body succumbing to the sleep it desires.


	3. Chapter 2: Toriel

Chapter 2

(The Ruins)

 _A little light flickers from some corner of a room, a picture of a child illuminating the screen. They beam at the recipient, their pudgy hands waving for attention._

 _'Ah! Welcome my child. How have you been?'_

 _..._

 _'Impressive. You have grown up so much.'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _'Hm? Will we be coming to visit? I am...afraid not this time.'_

 _..._

 _'Hm? You will be visiting us soon?'_

 _..._

 _'...How fitting...I wonder how your father is doing..._ _Please...if you see him...give him my regard. It has been...too long...'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _'Yes I do believe your mother would be glad to see him once more.'_

 _..._

 _'In time...perhaps...'_

 _..._

 _'Yes... I miss you too...but you must **w.a.k.e u.p.** '_

* * *

A gasp escapes my lips upon awakening, my hands pushing roughly against the mattress to sit up. Under my skin I feel my nerves frantically buzzing like an angry beehive. _'It was…just a dream…'_ The beating of my heart fills the silence of the room, its sound deafening. I close my eyes, allowing a nervous sigh to escape my lips. Tenderly I push a few stray locks behind my ear, wincing as they peel off my face.

"Just a dream…hah…" A nervous giggle escapes, escalating in volume to the point of insanity. As quickly as they come, they stop, allowing silence to once more takeover.

'Why can't I…' I open my eyes slowly, waiting for the darkness to swallow me whole. 'This is ridiculous…You are over reacting as per usual. Good going self.' I roll my eyes, grasping blindly into the dark for the light switch. The brightness blinds me for a moment, the warm glow decreasing in brightness in time. A soft rapping emits from the front of the room.

"My child dinner is ready if you are feeling up for it. There are some clothes in the drawers as well should you wish to change." Toriel's footsteps tap against the floor in her departure, leaving the room silent once more.

 _'She is a sweet woman…'_ I sigh, tossing the covers off. The floor creaks under my steps, groaning in protest. I head over to the dresser drawer, pulling it open. A frown creases my face at the choices presented before me. Most if not all of the shirts have some sort of striping across it whether it be one or two stripes. The pants were no better, their size meant for a ten year old than a grown woman. With a slight grumble, I close the drawer albeit a little rougher than needed.

 _'Don't know why I bothered to look anyway. This is a child's room after all…'_

" ** _C.h.e.c.k t.h.e c.l.o.s.e.t."_** A voice whispers into my ear, the chill of their breath causing a shiver up my spine. I whip my head around, eying the room frantically. A chill settles upon the air, the dark shadows of the room appearing to grow. The hairs on the back of my neck stand erect.

"What the…" The sound of doors slamming open, their hinges shrieking in pain. I spin around, my eyes widening as the closet next to the bed is wide open. Various clothing and trinkets fall gracelessly to the floor, leaving only the clothing on the hangers exposed. Hesitantly I step towards it, my hand shakily grabbing onto one of the swinging doors. One outfit in particular stands out among the items surrounding it. My other hand reaches out to grasp it, taking care not to rip it off the hanger.

Two thin pumpkin colored straps jet out from the middle of the sapphire colored sweater, taking place of the missing shoulders. The arms extend down half the length of the top, the material appearing tighter compared to the rest. A pair of dark denim jeans hang on the bottom of the clothing hook beneath the top. Everything appears to be relatively new, as though someone was expecting me. Blood rushes out of my face as I examine the tags.

 _'Yup…These are my sizes…'_ Another chill races through my body leaving an icy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Quickly I head to the other side of the room, turning on every light this room possess. When not a speck of darkness could be seen, I carefully toss my boots off before stripping. The clothing pieces whisper their last goodbye as I pull them off, their material worn with memories. The tatters of my old clothing fall unceremoniously to the floor into one sad looking heap. There is a clatter from my pants as the forgotten phones make their presence known. I fish under the pile, pulling both up to the surface. After checking them for damage, I place them on the nightstand.

 _'At least my under garments survived this whole ordeal.'_ I shake my head, feeling thankful for the black lace clinging desperately close to my skin. A smile makes its way onto my face as little panda faces quirk their heads up from the floor. _'And my socks._ ' Quickly I slip into the new clothing, feeling the lush fabric settle comfortably like a second skin. I place the hanger neatly back in its position.

"Now if only there was a…" Something clatters to the floor from the closet, sliding across the floor until it hits my feet.

"..A hairbrush…" I pick up the newly acquired hairbrush, glancing at the closet. A quiet hum of approval vibrates in the back of my throat. "Thank you I guess?" A chuckle thrums through the air, the familiar chill returning for a brief second. Something else clatters out, the sound lighter than the previous item. Squatting down, I open a hand to allow the item to slide right in. A faint glow illuminates the little hair clips within my hand with a white light. It vanishes just as quickly, the warmth of the house dispelling the cold.

"Hair clips? Really?" I shake my head. "I haven't worn these since…" A fragment of a memory hangs on the cusp of my mind, just out of reach.

"Since…" The memory fades to the background, other useless information replacing the image. I frown, my mind straining against the information to reach for it once more. A wave of dizziness hits suddenly, throwing my balance off as the world spins on its side. In the distance, I hear the sound of doors closing. I shake my head, washing the dizziness away with the memory.

"What was that all about?" I frown, glancing at the little clips in my hand as I stand. A little white heart sits on the edge, small little fractures running through it. The clip itself is a stark contrast against the heart. Various shades of orange and yellow stripe vertically down the band, running under the heart as well. The other clip held no image on the end, only the similar striping as the first one. I take a glance in the direction of the closet noting that everything appears to be in order. Not a speck out of place.

 _'It is as though nothing mysteriously weird just happened.'_ I ignore the feeling in my gut as I brush the tangled mess, cursing softly when it would lodge itself into the knot. After a good couple of minutes, the strands cooperate. They hang straight, curling slightly at the bottoms. My bang hangs awkwardly off to the side, held off by the possessed hair clips. Without a mirror, I could only assume I looked at least half decent.

"Toriel?" I poke my head out of the room, the halls wafting a beautiful fragrance through it.

"In the kitchen!" I hear her shout, a note of relief in her voice. I walk through the hallway, passing the stairs descending into the basement. A homey living room greets me with various smells from baked goods to whatever Toriel is cooking for dinner. A fire flickers in the fireplace, filling the room with peace as it crackles. A giant comfy looking recliner resides close to it, a book resting on the seat. A fairly large dining table resides toward the back of the room with three chairs flanking the sides.

 _'Odd. I wonder why she has an odd number of chairs at a table capable of double that?'_ My fingertips trail against objects as I pass, imprinting their touch to memory.

"Oh there you are my child! I do hope you are hungry I made plenty to go around!" Toriel's warm voice snaps me out of my trance, my fingers curling around a book on the bookshelf.

"I am looking forward to your cooking Toriel." I smile, pulling the book out of the shelf. "I was just getting ready to read…" I glance at the title, my eyebrows crinkling at the title.

"The do's and don'ts of…snail raising…" Toriel giggles, hiding her smile behind her paw.

"Yes that _shell_ be a good read. It can be a bit _sluggish_ in the beginning." Her giggles escalate to breathy laughter, the smile stretching far beyond her hand's boundaries. I roll my eyes, placing the book back on the shelf.

"So what is for dinner?" I ask, derailing the conversation away from the snail puns. She lets a few more bits of laughter out before answering.

"We shall be having lasagna for dinner. And for dessert…Butterscotch cinnamon pie! I wanted to surprise you!" A blush dusts my cheeks, shyness settling in at the kind gesture.

"T…thank you Toriel. You…you didn't have to do that…" Her footsteps pad quietly across the floor until she stands before me. She drops to a knee, glancing into my eyes with a kind look. It reminds me of a mother praising or comforting her child with a tender smile and a patient gaze.

"It was no trouble at all my dear Nix. I wish for you to be happy living down here. It is the least I can do." Guilt swims in my stomach, my soul beating painfully. I keep a shy smile on my face, stomping down the feelings.

"Thank you…mom..." Her amethyst eyes glisten, her smile widening. White fur encases my vision in an instant, the vibrations of her voice echo through my core.

"Thank you Nix…my child. For giving me this blessing." I wrap my arms around her, nuzzling into her shoulder. Tears threaten to leave my eyes, building to the point of breaking. I close my eyes, allowing them to escape this one time. My mind takes a moment to absorb this moment: the lushness of her fur beneath my fingertips, the warmth radiating hotter than the sun could produce, the smell of cinnamon in her home, and the way her entire being felt finally at peace.

We break apart after a moment, wiping the tears away with little giggles. Carefully her fingers grasp mind as she stands, leading me over to the table. _'Give her this memory…'_

"Tada! I do hope you enjoy my cooking!" Toriel carefully sets the glass tray down in the center of the table. Carefully she uses a spatula to break apart the cheesy noodles, cutting a large portion onto a white ceramic plate. She walks over, a wide grin on her face as she places the large helping in front of me. A loud rumble escapes my stomach, only spreading her grin further. She returns to the food, grabbing herself a healthy portion before sitting at the other end of the table. I pick up my fork, cutting through the piece like butter. Steam emits a meaty aroma, the cheese oozes perfectly over the noodle, the whole thing feels perfect. I take a bite, moaning as the flavors assault my tongue. The tomato sauce is vibrant and fresh, bits of basil elevating the bright flavor of the tomato. The beef is cooked perfectly, not even a hint dry. It is seasoned with Italian seasonings and a pinch of salt and pepper. The noodles are al dente, giving a bit of texture against the softness of the dish.

"This is really good mom. Better than most I have had on the surface." A pink blush coats her cheeks, her fingers twiddling with the fork on her plate.

"Come now child although it may be good it cannot be that good." I roll my eyes, stuffing another bite into my mouth.

"Believe me when I say it is good. I have been around for a while."

Throughout dinner, we chat about little things. Hopes, dreams, Toriel's gardening passion, my studies, and everything in between. Once the main course finishes, Toriel brings out what she calls her famous cinnamon butterscotch pie. After one bite, I can understand the meaning of having a foodgasm.

We clean the dishes together, giggling at some bad puns as we go through the routine. Toriel stifles a yawn behind her paw, little bits of darkness hanging under her eyes. I guide her to her room, lacing my fingers through hers.

"Goodnight mom," I whisper, hugging her midsection with as much strength as I could muster. Tears threatened to fall again, but I tamper them back. I feel her paw brush the top of my head.

"Goodnight my child." I release my hold on her, watching as she silently enters her room. She gives one last smile, closing the door behind her. The hallway is silent, the crackling of the fire put out prior to. The smile slips off my face, the guilt gnawing away at my conscious.

 _'It is for the best…'_ I continue to tell myself as I head back to the child's room. Tears drip to the floor in a futile attempt to console the house. I glance at the tatters on the floor, picking them up to move to the bed. Without much thought I begin to fold them, making a small pile.

 _'It is…for…the best…'_ I gingerly pick up Toriel's borrowed phone, staring at it for a good while. My thumb flips the top open, illuminating my face with the light. My fingers hover over the text key, succumbing to the urge to write one last thing. Once the message feels satisfactory, I flick the phone closed, leaving it on top of the pile. I take one last glance at the room.

"Goodbye," I whisper, shutting the door behind me. There is a beat of time I wait, listening for any sign of movement. Silence greets me, whispering, begging for me to remain with the goat woman.

 _'I cannot…she will only be burdened with my staying here. I have to get…home.'_ I wince, quickly shaking my head. As quietly as I possibly can, I make my way to the staircase. The steps creak with every step, the sound deafening. I wait after every step, listening in fear of being caught. When a few seconds pass without discovery, I continue onward, descending into the dimly lit basement.

The walls and floor are, to no one's surprise, purple bricks with purple cement flooring. Little lights hang dimly on the ceiling, only emitting enough light for the pathway. My boots echo the long hallway, the high frequency hum of the lights screaming in my ears. The hall ends abruptly to an oddly egg shaped room with a set of purple double doors.

"This is it…" I whisper, a cold sweat breaking out on my skin. I wipe my hands against my pants, frowning when the feeling ceases. My legs shake nervously beneath me, taking tentative steps toward the doors. Upon close inspection, the door contains an image toward the top. A black egg shaped being centers itself between the two doors, a wing on each door. They feather out gracefully, stretching out as though to block those from proceeding. Three black triangles reside further under the image, sticking out to act as the door handles. My fingers brush against the cool metal, a sad smile on my face.

 _'She will be devastated when she learns…but…'_ Tears bubble up to the surface; my hands grasp the door handles. With a shove, they nudge under the pressure, opening up to the hallway. I run, using the momentum of my fear to press my legs further down the hall. Away from Toriel and away from the Ruins.

 _'I hope she will forgive me.'_

The hallway is a blur of purples, meshing together as tears cloud my vision. Somewhere in the distance, the sound of the doors close, their creaks crying out. I push forward, shoving open what appears to be a dark purple blob. The doors creak open, throwing me out into the area. I keep running, the sounds around me fading. The wind whips by my face, shoving against my exposed skin.

 _'I have to…'_ My steps begin to falter, the cold begins to settle in _. 'Keep…going…'_ My breath comes out in pants, the air visible to the eye. A world of white surrounds my vision, the flecks of snow falling catching my eyes. Without warning, my legs collapse, sending my body to the snow covered floor.

"Fuck…!" I cry, burying my face into my hands. Sobs rake my body, my mind screaming at the idiocy of running from a warm home. The cold lends a hand, wrapping around my body in its embrace. The wind howls out along in pain, screaming for an unknown reason. It leaves kisses on my exposed face, drying the tears that fall. Flakes of snow attempt to distract, to entertain with their little dances down from the sky.

'You barely know her stupid! Why...'? I sniff, wiping the snot with the back of my arm. 'Why are you so attached to this goat woman? She is a stranger…' With shaky legs I attempt to stand, collapsing back into the snow.

'A stranger…heh. Funny…I feel like…I know her from somewhere…'

"Like a distant memory…" My gaze turns toward the dark sky, watching blurs of images scramble through the clouds.

 _'Come on Nix! _has been asking to see you!'_

I gasp, desperately clawing at the memory to give more information. It fades to the back, the fragments floating in a non-existing space.

"Damnit!" I growl, willing my legs to stand. They shake under pressure, the cold slipping in through the fabric. Shivers race over my body, the threat of hypothermia settling in.

"I need to find a place to stay, lest I wish to catch my death." I mumble, shivering as a particularly strong wind runs through. A little wooden sign sits among the snow, the top of it collecting the freshly fallen snow along with the older stuff. _Snowdin_ is scrawled into it followed by a small arrow drawn underneath. There is no mileage or estimated walk time, just the name and an arrow. I begin the trudge through the snow, humming a tune under my breath. It helps distract slightly against the cold, but not enough to keep the limbs warm. Massive piles of trees line almost every direction, leaving only one path available to walk.

"What the…" A semi large wooden structure looms over a short bridge, the bars far too wide to stop anyone. A small, paper note shifts in the wind, holding onto the structure for dear life by a nail. As I walk through the structure, I glance at it, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"DEAR NEW HUMAN!

I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS CURRENTY DEALING WITH ANOTHER HUMAN THREAT AT THE MOMENT! PLEASE WAIT HERE SO THAT I MAY COME DEAL WITH YOU LATER! REWARD FOR LISTENING TO THIS SIGN IS A PLATE OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! NYHAHA!"

The bottom is signed 'The Great Papyrus' in a chicken scratch-like writing. _'The great Papyrus?'_ I pass through the gate, shaking my head. _'Guy sounds either really full of himself or very stupid.'_

The journey is uneventful at this time of night. The snow continues to fall, slowing down as the night presses onward. The wind quiets down, whistling a tune through the trees. The trees thankfully thin out, allowing the night sky to present its clouded self. Despite the darkness of the snow clouds, flecks of moonlight poke out every once in a while.

"Gwah!" I screech, tripping over something hard. Snow fluffs around my vision, the impact hard against my anterior. Something clicks underneath, setting off something in the distance. I huff, gripping at the snow. Flecks stick into the loose strands, clumping the hair together. I push myself off the floor, the snow melting through my clothes. Buried by the new pile of the snow, a stone button squishes into the earth by my boot. I glance up, noticing the pattern within the snow. Red circles line the snow around various rocks, vaguely making a poorly shaped face. I walk around it, noticing a similar metal plate void of any spikes. I do not think much of it, pressing forward.

A few feet ahead, to my surprise, is a plate of spaghetti next to a microwave with no plug. As I pass by, the microwave only has the word 'pasta' written over all of the buttons _. 'Must be the same guy that wrote the note from earlier.'_ I shake my head again, a chuckle escaping my lips. _'Quite…an odd one…'_

The journey contains a few puzzles that are complete, the little red circles illuminating from the ground. At some point, I pass what appears to be a little wooden shack in the middle of nowhere. 'Oh! Someone might be in there to point me in the direction of Snowdin!' I quicken my pace, rushing over to the building with a new hope. A frown forms on my face as yet another note is tacked onto the outside.

'If you are human, I apologize. I cannot normally see unless something moves. Due to the darkness, I have gone home.

-Doggo'

I toss the note back into the hut, trudging forward. _'Should have known it was too good to be true.'_ I trudge on, mumbling curses at my poor time planning.

The sun begins to peak over the horizon, illuminating the snow with a blinding brightness. My eyes squint against it, keeping to the floor as I walk. Yawns continue to escape my lips, my body feeling sluggish as the night's antics wear on.

 _'Almost…there…'_ The world begins to fuzz at the edges, my eyes wishing to slip close. _'Gotta…stay…awake…'_

I collapse onto the ground, everything refusing to function a moment longer. I smile, succumbing slowly to the inevitable. A few letters blur into darkness as my eyes shut.

'Welcome to Snowdin.'

* * *

 **Sorry everyone for the slowness of the chapter. I had a hard time writing anything about it since it is a filler/ moving point. Hopefully you find some amusement/questions out of it. Thanks again for reading and have a good night (morning!)**


	4. Chapter 3: Skeleton Brothers

**Chapter 3**

 **(Snowdin)**

 _Fire. Bright flames lick at my skin, wishing to sink their fiery tendrils into the meaty flesh. They seek out greedily, their determination keeps them going. My breaths are shallow, smoke lacing the air with a thick, dark cloud. Another taste hangs on the air, its bitter than herb root._

 _I cry out for someone through the crackling flames, screaming as another beam of the house clatters to the floor. Whimpers escape my throat, my body curling within itself as the fire consumes the house._

 _"Anyone…? Save me…" I sob, feeling one final beam strike my back._

I scream, the lingering flames dance on the outer rims of my sight. My chest heaves, gasping, clawing for fresh air as smoke pours into my lungs.

The sound of the house collapsing drowns out my cries. Tears create waxy trails down the soot on my face, evaporating as fast as it appears.

"HUMAN! WAKE UP! IT IS NOTHING MORE THAN A DREAM!" Two hands clasp my shoulders, pressing gently onto the bone. I fling my arms up blindly, wrapping around my savior's neck as I nuzzle into their chest. Faint thank yous fall off my lips in a jumble mess. The nerves tremor with adrenaline, attempting to reel in the rest of the body. It slowly dissipates with the flames, the smell of burning wood fading to nothing.

"ERM…HUMAN! I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU MIGHT HOLD SOMEONE AS AWESOME AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT I MUST INSIST YOU LET GO OF YOUR HOLD!"

 _'Wait…this is not how this goes…'_ I close my eyes, letting out a few, controlled breaths. Opening my eyes once more, the remnants of the house cease to exist. Instead, a skeletal skull stares back, its void less sockets lift in the corners slightly. _'It almost appears as though it is smiling at me.'_ The skull appears similar to the anatomical model, sharp zygomatic bones on either side, a small, rounded nasal cavity, and a strong set of teeth between the mandible and maxilla. My brows crinkle in confusion as my eyes glance at the parietal bone.

 _'Odd…there are no sutures along the skull. It looks smooth, almost fake.'_

There is a sound; a sound I do not register until it is too late.

"HUMAN!" A scream covers the room with its sound. My body reacts, letting go as unsteady legs hit the floor. Without thinking I push my hands out, my palms hitting a hard, smooth surface.

The skeleton appears to be wincing, its sockets making a squinting gesture. Its arms lift up, revealing red gloves covering its entire hand structure. They squish to its temporal bones, its jaw working up and down with unknown words.

 _'This cannot be real! Skeletons do not walk and talk! They are the mere mineral remnants of humans consisting of an endoskeleton!'_

Something pokes at my right shoulder. I flinch back, my head swivels to the perpetrator. A small boy, no more than ten sits calmly at my side. One of his overly sized sleeves covers an ear while the other carefully holds my sleeve. His little cherub face gives a hesitant smile, his body wincing at what appears to be an overly heightened noise level.

 _'Oh…'_ My lips slam shut, cutting off the noise. The boy's smile widens as he removes his other hand. His small body lets out a breath of relief, a quiet hum vibrates within his throat.

"Hey Paps? Why don't you make some of your famous spaghetti while I talk with our new guest?" The child turns toward the talking skeleton, the same smile relaxing on his face. I shiver, keeping my eyes on the child. My fingers instinctively begin to comb through the short little tangles of mess on their head. The copper little waves thread easily through, shimmering in the dull light of the room.

"OF COURSE HUMAN! A PLATE OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI WILL MAKE THIS OTHER HUMAN BETTER! NYHAHA!" The heavy steps retreat in the opposite direction. A few moments of silence pass between the child and I, pots and pans clatter in the distance.

"You will get use to Papyrus in time. He really is nothing more than a lovable goof." The child reaches for something within the puke green couch. A small black remote slides easily out of the cushion next to him, the style a mix of modern and early 2000's.

"The monsters down here are nothing to be afraid of really. If anything, they are more afraid of you than you are of them!" He fidgets with the remote for a second, giving it a scowl as it does nothing.

"Stupid thing is out of batteries," he mumbles, stuffing the piece of plastic back.

"How…" My throat tenses, the strain of overly used muscle clogging the speech.

"How?" The boy glances up with large honey brown eyes, a large grin overtaking half of his tanned face.

"They are my friends of course!" The child says as if it was the most obvious answer. His eyes notice something on his navy cargo shorts, his stubby fingers picking at the fabric.

"…Friends?" He nods. His legs begin to swing excitedly, extending and contracting over the hideous purple-blue carpet.

"I have a lot of friends down here! There is mom, Papyrus, Sans, the bunny lady that walks her brother, the rock family, the dogs…they all are! I have never been happier!" I glance at the child. _'His smile is genuine, the excitability is palpable, and the sincerity within their gaze…He definitely is not lying. But then…'_

"Won't…Won't your human friends and family miss you?" He stills, a cold chill penetrating the air. A smile remains on his face, but it is bleak, uncaring. His legs begin to slow until they come to a standstill. The bright honey orbs darken to an unsettling muddled brown color.

"They are…" He shakes his head. "They do not care enough to look. Besides," He looks up, his eyes brightening slightly. "I won't be the only human anymore!"

"Hey Paps! Hey kid I'm…" A deep voice resounds. The outside air flushes the heat out immediately, allowing the cold to settle. I hesitantly peel my gaze away from the child, staring at the opened front door. A shorter being stands in the doorway, the background light washing out most of their features. The faux fur on their hood sways uneasily against their blue jacket. Despite the negative temperatures outside, they choose to wear black shorts. To make their outfit complete, little fuzzy looking slippers cover their feet. My gaze is met with dead sockets.

I shudder, feeling a cold, dead stare penetrate into my soul. The wind whips outside, filling the silence with noise. It sounds like static. There is a tugging at my chest, like hands ripping through a piece of fruit. My fingers clench at my chest, feeling each finger slowly dig in. Something within my soul screams.

"SANS NO!" The child shouts against the wind, their words blurring as the room rushes by. Something clatters to the floor, glass shatters upon impact. Pain blossoms through my back, the feeling brief before the air rushes by once more. This time, I face a maroon wall, the impact slapping my frontal bone against the wood. The air rushes out of my lungs, only allowing gasps of air before the next hit. The room blurs back again and then forward, the number of times dwindling compared to the pain my body takes on impact. At some point, it collapses to the floor, scraping against the shattered remains of something glass. Invisible fingers grasp at my throat, the digits biting into the flesh around my windpipe.

"WhAt ArE yOu DoInG hErE hUmAn?" A deep, gritty voice growls. The figure from before stands within a few feet of my suspended body, the sight bubbling fear into my gut. This creature too is a skeleton albeit not as pronounced as the taller one. Its face is slightly rounder with larger, exaggerated features from the soulless sockets to the chilling grin. A single flickering flame burns in his right eye.

"Sans stop it right now!" The child grabs at the skeleton's extended arm, desperately pulling. The skeleton shrugs the kid off.

"Kid stay out of this. I don't want to hurt you."

"She is good Sans! You can see it can't you?" The child's voice sounds far away, like swimming underwater with a conversation above.

"Frisk…" I catch the child's name, the rest falling to the asphyxiation.

 _'What…was that? Is…'_ My lungs burn within my chest, the simple task of breathing a forced task. _'Is this how I die?'_ The air rushes by once more, the fingers release as I impact something. My body falls to the floor like a rag doll, taking in copious amounts of air. There is a faint sound of footsteps running in, followed by garbled talk.

My arms make a feeble attempt to get up, the palms digging into glass shards, pain no longer a feeling. Blood oozes out immediately onto the carpet, mixing with a few other puddles around. Hair sticks to the blood pouring out of various wounds, hurting the healing process. There is a ringing within my inner ears, deafening the sounds with a high frequency sound. Through a blurry gaze, two figures huddle together, one frantically flailing. A third, taller body drops something onto the floor, their arms swinging in a similar fashion.

"I am okay," I pant out, hoping my voice is a reasonable level. One figure runs over quickly, their small form slowly coming into focus. The child, Frisk, grabs an arm, tugging for dear life. He seems to mumble some words, possibly soothing, possibly calling for help. The taller figure approaches, their skeletal view coming into focus. A whimper vibrates within my throat, my body recoiling as Papyrus reaches a hand out. I watch him warily, his concerning face scrunching further. He turns to Frisk, mumbling something to which both parties nod.

"Easy…easy…" I hear Frisk whisper, the sounds slowly returning. I glance between Frisk and Papyrus, wincing as the larger skeleton scoops my body with ease. The ugly maroon walls blur by as he walks. Frisk mumbles soothing words between each wince, mutters apologies at each hiss. Papyrus settles me on a worn looking blanket carefully placed on the floor.

"Easy human…" His voice is soft, a complete 180 from the monster just a few moments ago. A soft orange glow illuminates in the skeleton's sockets, the faint glow slowly making its way around his body. His gloved hand reaches forward once more, the chest plate groans against the motion.

"I can heal you but I must be close to you…okay?" The skeleton whispers, gently cupping the side of my face. I look into his glowing eyes, feeling the fear dissipate slowly. His other shoulder shifts every so often, his jaw opening and closing as he mumbles quiet words. At some point, Frisk laces his pudgy little fingers through my own. He gives gentle squeezes of encouragement while Papyrus works.

 _'I…'_ I shudder, feeling the cold seep into my bones. _'Why did…When these two…'_

"How are you feeling human?" Papyrus carefully removes his hands, placing them on his lap. I close my eyes, taking a mental count of the damages.

 _'Hand still remains sore from before the fall. Skull throbbing has significantly decreased. Breathing…'_ I take a deep, hearty fill of air. _'Feels normal. Nothing obstructing the organs.'_

I open my eyes, meeting the awaiting stare of Papyrus. Lifting my arms, there are only a few fleshy pink lines grazing the skin. Some of the shirt's fabric is torn at the ends, but nothing a little thread cannot fix. I place my arms down, wincing as my legs come into view. Jagged lines slash across the jeans, blood soaking through into dark puddles around the wounds. Similar flesh lines coat my legs allowing the dried blood to make it look worse. I give Papyrus a hesitant nod of approval. Carefully I prop myself up, examining the damage of the room. The amount of damage is cringe worthy at best. Pictures once on the wall make a new place on the floor, a ring of glass protecting each memory. The horribly colored but comfortable couch is no longer upright, favoring to lay on its backside than its feet. A few miscellaneous objects are askew across the floor, but other than some new dry wall, the house could have ended up in a worse condition.

"THAT IS GOOD TO HEAR HUMAN! I WAS SO WORRIED THE INTRUDER HURT YOU TOO MUCH!" I glance at the loud skeleton, raising an eyebrow.

"MY BROTHER SAYS THERE WAS AN INTRUDER THAT SNUCK IN BEHIND HIM! HE SAID IT WAS BECAUSE OF MY GREAT PROWLESS OF BEING THE GREAT PAPYRUS MADE THEM RUN IN FEAR! NYHA!" White covers my vision, something constricts around my backside.

"FEAR NOT HUMAN FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL WATCH OVER YOUR FRAIL FORM UNTIL I CAN TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE!" Frisk's hand tightens, small tremors racing into his palms. Papyrus pulls my body away from his hug, chatting excitedly about something. The hairs on the back of my neck stand erect, prompting my eyes to seek out the discomfort. They lock onto the skeleton standing a few feet behind Papyrus, his hands deep within his jacket pocket. The shorter skeleton stares back, an unnatural smile a permanent fixture on its face. The corners raise slightly, the air crackles with an unforeseen energy.

 _'But you did see it.'_ An inner voice chastises. My right hand moves to my sternum, rubbing a chilled spot above my soul. _'He made sure to make a point. He is no pushover.'_ Something below hums anxiously, moving furiously behind the ribs. It increases speed, picking up the heartbeat. A shiver runs down my spine, but I dare not look away.

Sans' cold, dead eyes stare back with an unspoken threat.

 _'Do anything to ruin this and **YoU wIlL hAvE a BaD tImE.'**_

"…SO I WAS WONDERING HUMAN!" Papyrus' face comes into view, breaking my gaze from Sans. I give him a hesitant look.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME EXACTLY? SURELY YOU HAVE HEARD OF MY NAME FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM WELL KNOWN AROUND THE UNDERGROUND!"

"…huh?" I cock my head to the side, pulling my brows in.

"I think what Papyrus is trying to ask for your name." Frisk giggles, his gaze souring slightly as he stares intently at something. I follow his gaze to the skeleton propped against the wall, his finger balancing a short bone.

"It's…" I swallow an air bubble, feeling it attempt to choke the words back down my throat. I take one last glance at the skeleton, feeling as though he personally is enjoying my discomfort. Something within me wants to stand up to Sans. To prove that I am not just some human to be pushed around. Straightening my spine, l lock eyes with him."Nix. My name is Nix. It is a pleasure to meet _all_ of you."


	5. Chapter 4: A Simple Goodnight

**Chapter 4**

 **(Snowdin/Skeleton Brother's House)**

I watch Sans, holding my gaze evenly. Inside my body is in chaos, my heart beating erratically, my soul flaring with unknown energy. He closes his eye, catching the artificial bone as it disintegrates into nothing.

"NIX HUH? THAT SOUNDS NEAT-O! NOT AS NEAT AS MY NAME MIND YOU BUT NEAT ALL THE SAME!" I remove my attention from the skulking skeleton, focusing on the animated one before me. His eye sockets appear wider than before, the grin on his face stretching up into his zygomatic bones.

"AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He points to himself with a bit of flair, the cape wrapped around his neck flickering in a non-existent breeze. He picks up Frisk despite the child's whines of protest, settling Frisk onto his clavicle.

"THIS SMALL HUMAN IS NAMED FRISK! THEY, MUCH LIKE YOU, FELL DOWN HERE!" Frisk rolls his eyes, patting the skeleton's skull.

"AND THAT LAZYBONES OVER THERE IS MY OLDER BROTHER SANS!"

"Heh bro, you _beat_ me to the _punch_." I shiver, feeling the cold gaze turn its attention in my direction. _'A reminder in the form of a threatening pun. Classy skeleton. Classy.'_

"NOW THAT NAMES ARE OUT OF THE WAY!" Papyrus takes a glance over his shoulder, his sockets bending down as the frontal bone pushes down much like eyebrows.

"AH…IT APPEARS AS THOUGH MY GREAT COOKING HAS GONE TO WASTE! BUT FEAR NOT NEW FRIEND! I, THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS, CAN WHIP UP ANOTHER BATCH OF SPECIALTY PASTA!" Frisk shivers, a sickly color washing onto their face.

"A…actually Papyrus, not that I don't love your cooking but it's getting late." Papyrus turns to his brother who nods in agreement.

"Yeah bro. It would be bad to keep everyone up _pasta_ bedtime." A simultaneous groan sounds from the group.

"THAT WAS A HORRIBLE PUN BROTHER!"

"But you are smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" I chuckle along with Frisk, only earning a mock hurt glare from the skeleton.

"DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!" I put my hands up in defense, stifling my giggles behind my teeth.

"Hey Paps, can I get down now? My butt is starting to hurt."

"BUT OF COURSE HUMAN FRISK!" Papyrus is careful to put the child down, holding their back until they gain stable holdings. Frisk smiles up at the skeleton, giving his arm a gentle pat.

"How 'bout Grillby's?" The skeleton suggests from his foreboding corner. I glance between Frisk and Papyrus, watching as the kid's face lights up while Papyrus' face falls to a grimace. Papyrus opens his jaw, ready to protest when the shorter skeleton appears next to him. A faint hum of magic surrounds his body, thrumming out in a harrowing beat.

"'S fine Pap. Grillby knows whatcha like." He gives a wink somehow with his eye socket as though a muscle resides there. "Watch the kid for me. I'll be back." A white pupil glances over at me from the corner of his endless void. It stares for a long moment, slowly disappearing until darkness remains. A second later and the skeleton ceases to exist where he stood.

"How…?" I gape, glancing at the spot. _'It was like a fucking magic trick…hah magic.'_

"MY BROTHER CAN TELEPORT HUMAN! IT IS COOL BUT NOT AS COOL AS MY ABILITIES!" I look between Papyrus and Frisk. Papyrus looks proud of himself, his ribcage sticking out heroically. Frisk giggles in their sleeve, as though it is a joke. _'I hardly doubt this skeleton could cause even a snowflake harm.'_ I snort, covering it with my hand.

"Ah…" My eyes scan the room, examining the various overturned fixtures and broken glass. "We should probably clean this up before food gets here." The two nod in agreement. They stand, going to opposite sides of the room. I push myself off the ground, feeling the bones beneath creak at the strain. A few pop quietly beneath the surface eliciting a delicious, satisfying hum. _'Guess I should start on that side.'_ Numerous shards of glass encase the base of the right wall, some of the shards sliding as far as into the kitchen. A few wooden frames face down onto the floor, hiding the faces beneath. I squat down, carefully picking up the first one. It is a picture of Papyrus with a blue fish woman, their arms wrapped around his skull in mid noogie. He looks slightly annoyed in the picture while the fish woman beams a pointed smile at the camera. I carefully place it onto an end table that miraculously survived through the damage.

I begin to stack the larger glass shards into a pile, leaving the smaller ones for a broom to sweep up. A second picture is accessible, this one in a worn wooden frame. This particular one has two skeletons in the picture, one in a little bundle and another holding the bundle. 'Sans and Papyrus' is scrawled roughly into the bottom of the frame. "They look cute…" I mumble, gently touching the picture with a finger. Little Papyrus smiles for his older brother, his mandible partially open in a wide smile. Little skeletal arms poke out of bright orange fabric, they look like they are flailing. Younger Sans sits hunched over, his body looming protectively over his little brother. His gaze is soft however, the eye light visible stares at the younger skeleton, a wide realistic smile caught on camera.

 _'I wonder when all of that happiness changed to make his brother such an ass.'_ I sigh, placing the frame with the other one. _'Then again, being locked up in the Underground for god knows how long could change a person too.'_ One more frame lays in the way of a total clean up. This one is bent nearly out of shape, age looking less than a good color on the decaying frame. Hesitantly I pick it up, wincing as a piece of frame falls to the floor. It is another picture of the brothers, their arms wrapping around...

 _'Is this picture…damaged?'_ I furrow my eyebrows, eying a clear tare in the middle of the photo. Scotch tape holds the two end together, appearing as though the brothers are hugging each other. _'But the placement is off…the hands…'_ I glance at their shoulders. Slightly larger skeletal hands hug both shoulders, the tips digging slightly into their clothing. There is a faint semi-circle cutting into the hand allowing the backdrop through. _'I wonder who was in this picture? Why were they removed?'_ The thoughts float aimlessly, demanding an answer that cannot be otherwise given. The frame joins the other two on the table, leaving chips into their backsides.

"HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus' voice screams, causing my body to jump. I look over my shoulder at the skeleton, his hands perched on his hips like a scolding mother.

"I am helping clean up the mess." I point to the glass pile.

"YOU SHOULD BE RESTING! A FRAIL BODY SUCH AS YOURS SHOULD NOT BE STRAINING ITSELF WITH THIS TASK!"

"Papyrus I understand what you are…"

"NO BUTS HUMAN! YOU MUST REST UNTIL WE ARE FINISHED CLEANING! I INSIST!"

"Just listen to him Nix," Frisk's voice appears out of nowhere, eliciting another jump. I turn to my other side, giving him a pout. He giggles, hiding the tremors behind his oversized shirt hands. "Papyrus always gets what he wants." I sigh, opening my mouth to protest. The kid shakes his head, gesturing to the fixed couch.

"Fine…" I grumble, pushing off the floor. "Do you have anything for me to pass the time with?"

"There might be some cards in the kitchen drawer." Frisk pipes up, pointing into the bright yellow kitchen. I give him a thankful nod. The kitchen, much to my disappointment, is as dark as the living room. The same ugly shade of maroon runs along the walls, hiding behind a few older appliances. A basic silver refrigerator stands no competition next to a sink that not even Papyrus can reach. Counters line the left wall, running into an older looking stove at the end. The tiles blend the whole room theme of dreary with brown and orange checker tiling.

Poking into the first drawer, I begin rummaging. Trinkets and bits of things line the drawers like a hoarder. Rubber bands, various writings utensils, wrappers of something called a glam burger, pictures of a robot with a fancy cursive signature at the bottom. _'Aha! There they are!'_ My hands grasp at a box at the back of the drawer, pulling it through the crap blocking it. The playing cards pull out easily enough, the box tearing in some places with a few dented corners. The box cover is nothing fancy, a simple white backdrop with thin black lines wrapping around an image. In the center, a heart takes up most of the space, a line fracturing between the two colors. Orange covers the left half of the heart, cyan blue on the right half. The heart is being held together with a red vine wrapping protectively around it.

"Curious…" I mumble, shutting the drawer. Two sets of eyes stare into my back as I walk toward the now upright puke sofa. Once I sit, their eyes dissipate, returning to the task in front of them. I open the pack, sliding the cards into my palm. The first card to greet is the ace of spades. A metal clad warrior stands erect in the middle of the A's, a blue pointed spear in their left hand. Two gold beady eyes poke out from under the brim of the helmet. I fan through most of the cards, noticing each one has some form of monster or location on it. There are a variety of figures from gelatinous jello looking ones to a conglomerate white and black blob outlining dogs. One in particular catches my attention. A familiar goat woman sits passively on the card, her hand extended outward with a little flame sizzling in her palm. Her amethyst eyes reflect a happier time. Queen of Hearts is her card title; the little hearts illuminate with a green glow.

"Interesting. They are of the people in the Underground!" I mumble in disbelief, searching through for another familiar face. Froggit stares dully on his card, a mere eight of clubs as his number. A few pegs down, Papyrus appears in his signature hand on hip pose, his other hand holding onto a bone. His position a Jack of Clubs. Towards the end of the stack, I find an Ace of Hearts. The only image available is a pixelated red heart with a giant 'D' in the middle. I furrow my brow, looking through the cards once more.

 _'The second skeleton brother appears to be missing from the cards.'_ I shrug, reaching over to grab the box. _'I guess he really is nothing important.'_ Glancing down at my lap, two little heart shaped backs pop against my legs, the cards nearly forgotten. My fingers flip them over lazily. _'They are most likely the Joker cards. Usually taken o…'_ A familiar figure stares menacingly back, a singular cyan eye flaring to life against a dark backdrop. His boney humerus stretches forward, pushing the bones in the background forward. The word 'Joker' is scratched out with a black marker, the wording replaced with 'Pun-master'. I snort, shaking my head. The other card causes my brain some discomfort. There is no text on the card, only odd symbols that can be best described as emojis. The card lacks an image, opting for a black square. _'The text looks…familiar. Perhaps it is some emojis I have used while texting?'_ Little arrows, smiley faces, and various other symbols stare back. The longer my eyes stare at it, the more the pounding increases behind my eyes.

"HUMAN! WE HAVE FINISHED CLEANING!" The voice snaps my gaze from the cards. Papyrus and Frisk loom over the sofa with bright smiles. I hesitantly hold the cards up, a smile forming on my own face.

"Anyone up for Go Fish?"

"HUMAN! I DO NOT HAVE ANY THREES. YOU MUST GO FISH! NYHAHA!" I roll my eyes at the perky skeleton, drawing a card from the pile. An ace of spades joins the ever growing pile within my flushed hand. A sigh escapes my lips, my knees curling up to allow my arms a rest. After explaining and showing Papyrus the base rules of the game, he eagerly embraced it, determined to be the 'best Go Fish player in the Underground.' Five games and about an hour later, we are still at it with Frisk winning the bulk of the games.

"ALRIGHT! HUMAN NIX! DO YOU HAVE A SIX?" Papyrus turns his card to me, showing a six of hearts. I shake my head, gesturing the pile.

"Go fish Papyrus." The large skeleton groans like a child, flinging a large bony arm at the card pile.

"Alright…Nix…" I glance at the child. Frisk folds his remaining cards onto the floor, glancing up at me. His cheek mushes against his propped up head; his feet kick lazily in the air. A smug little grin reveals his plans.

"Do you have a…three?" I roll my eyes, tossing the card his way. His smirk widens as he neatly places yet another pair in front of him. He hums happily as he neatly places down the pile. With the same smirk, he turns to the perky skeleton.

"Papyrus…Do you have a…six?" Papyrus' mandible falls open, a gaping void filling the otherwise empty space.

"HUMAN FRISK! YOU ARE SO GOOD AT THIS GAME!" Papyrus hands over his card. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST LEARN HOW TO GET BETTER AT THIS GAME SO THAT I MAY BEAT YOU!" The two of us chuckle at the glimmer of determination within his eye sockets. The void less sockets are still unsettling, but not as…

The front door slams open with a _'thud!'_ allowing the night air in. Footsteps scratch against the carpet, the steps dragging more so than walking. Frisk and Papyrus whip their heads in the general direction, but my body remains frozen. Fear prickles down my spine, tensing my muscles. _'Turn around you idiot! Do not let him detect your fear!'_ With a little bead of determination from within, I turn to look at the skeleton. _'Is he…?'_

"SANS! HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING AT GRILLBYS AGAIN?!" Papyrus throws his cards down, immediately standing. Frisk sighs, placing his cards faced down as he too begins to stand. I look between the two, confusion swimming within my mind. _'Again? Does that mean he does this often?'_ I glance at Frisk who appears genuinely concerned for the short skeleton. _'Is this even healthy for the kid?'_

"'s fine Paps…" The skeleton slurs, gaining my attention once more. A faint blue blush covers his cheekbones, his eye lights lazily scanning around the room in a blurry daze. A decently sized brown paper bag hangs within his phalanges.

"IT IS NOT FINE! HONESTLY SANS WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Papyrus is right Sans. You need to be more careful with yourself." Frisk walks up, carefully taking the food from the skeleton while Papyrus swoops him up bridal style.

"'s not my fault you brought a defective human in." I blink, staring at the skeleton wide eyed. _'Defective?'_

"You should've seen her soul Paps. It's not _normal. She is dangerous._ "

"THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU SANS! OBVIOUSLY IT IS THE DRINKS TALKING AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU INSULT OUR GUEST A MOMENT LONGER!" Papyrus walks swiftly by, his brother hanging like a doll over his arms.

"Ya should _._. Save ya from the threat." His eye lights dim as he directs his drunken gaze on my passing figure. They completely disappear, leaving empty sockets. I feel small fingers wrap around my wrist, squeezing painfully tight. I glance down at Frisk, his eyes alight with rage.

"Sans!" The skeleton chuckles on his way up the stairs, his head poking over his brother's arm.

"Kid, do ya got a _bone_ to pick with me too? Cause of your _human_ buddy?"

"Get rid of it or I will." The sound of a door slamming open upstairs resounds followed by it slamming shut. A few beats of silence pass, neither one of us speaking.

 _'A defect huh?'_ I chuckle, shaking my head. _'So there is a word for a weird soul such as mine. Defective.'_

"Nix…?"

 _'Maybe that is why I did not quite fit in on the surface. Everyone is a well-oiled machine with all its working parts while I am a defect in the link.'_

"Nix…your eyes…" A little hand tugs forcefully at my shirt, snapping the thoughts from my mind. I glance down at Frisk, furrowing my brows in confusion. His face is one of shock, staring up as though he sees a ghost.

"What about my eyes?" He shakes his head, beaming a grin up.

"Nothing is wrong with your eyes silly! Come on! Sans got us some of Grillby's famous burgers! Can't let them go to waste!" The child pulls at my wrist, his gaze anywhere but behind. Something faint glows next to him, the letters blurry against our movement. Just as quickly as it appears, it disappears leaving only the air. I shake my head, pinching my eyes close for a second. _'Hallucinations. Must be from the shock of today.'_

Frisk lets go of my wrist, digging eagerly into the brown paper bag. His face falls into a frown as he pulls out one burger and what appears to be some sort of pasta dish. Frisk mumbles something under his breath, digging into the bag once more. His fingers come up empty handed once more. The ever increasing frown on his face is all the indication I need. _'The skeleton only got food for Frisk and Papyrus. What a way to send a message.'_

"Here Nix. You can share the burger with me!" I sigh, ruffling his head.

"No kiddo. You need it more than me. You are a growing child. I am an adult. I can go days without food." To protest back, the gastral intestinal juices gurgle out in protest as the aroma of the burger hits my senses.

"I AM BACK HUMANS!" Papyrus shouts from behind, his footsteps stomping across the room. Frisk hesitantly pulls the burger back, reaching for Papyrus' food.

"Here Paps. Looks like Sans got Grillby to make you a pasta dish." The skeleton squeals in delight, taking the plastic container.

"HUMAN NIX! WHAT OF YOUR FOOD?" Dryness hits my mouth in that moment. A large, uncomfortable lump of mucus decides to stick itself within my throat.

"I…" I swallow roughly, scratching up the back of my throat. "I ate it already Papyrus." From the corner of my eye, I watch Frisk open his mouth to protest.

"In fact, Frisk here was telling me that your favorite show was coming on soon and wanted me to see it." The child glowers but says nothing, clenching his burger wrapper.

"OH THAT IS RIGHT HUMAN FRISK! COOKING WITH METTATON SHOULD BE COMING ON SOON!" He lifts the child up, running over to the sofa. Planting them down, he goes over to the television set, flipping the screen on. I walk over, pressing a hand into my intestines in a weak attempt to stop the hunger growls.

The two begin to eat at their meals as a square looking robot appears on the screen. They are wearing what appears to be a chef hat, their arms waving all over the screen as they talk.

"Welcome my beauties to Cooking with Mettaton!" A shrilly voice comes through the speakers. I wince. _'I honestly cannot tell if it's a boy robot or a girl…Can robots have genders?'_

The show continues with the shrill voice, their arms throwing things together in a bowl while advertising their products. Every now and then, I feel a set of eyes staring at me, the feeling of determination radiating off of them.

The episode draws to a close, Papyrus begins picking up after their meals, throwing most of it into the garbage can. I sigh, finally looking at the child.

"What is it Frisk?"

"Why did you lie to Papyrus?" I shrug, leaning up against the cushions. Why did I cover for the skeleton?

"Papyrus looks like he holds…a high regard for his brother. I did not want to tarnish the image."

"But…" I place a gentle hand atop of his head, stroking my fingers through his locks.

"It is better for a stranger to keep the peace than to start a war. Wouldn't you agree?"

"HUMAN FRISK! IT IS TIME FOR BED!" Papyrus' shadow looms over the small child, the television serving as a back lighting. I take my hand off, giving him a reassuring smile. Papyrus takes this moment to scoop the child up, heading toward the staircase on the left side of the room.

"FEEL FREE TO USE THE COUCH HUMAN NIX! ALTHOUGH OLD IT IS RATHER COMFORTABLE!" I nod.

"Goodnight Papyrus. Goodnight Frisk. May your dreams be pleasant."

"AND YOU AS WELL HUMAN!" The two ascend up the stairs, the soft click of a bedroom door filling the quiet space. Mettaton continues to quietly babble in the background about some sort of news. _'I will…miss them.'_ I sigh, glancing around the home once more. Despite the turn of the day's events, it could have gone a lot worse. Standing from the floor, I make my way to the front door, allowing the night to seep into the house. A dark inkiness looms over the sky, only what appears to be a moon of sorts breaking the darkness. The winds have ceased, allowing the slumbering monsters to rest soundly.

A cold gaze penetrates through my backside, sending a cold shiver up my spine. My hand is hesitant, unsure if leaving is the best option. My mind on the other hand reasons this is the best thing to do. A smile makes its way to my face, my body refusing to acknowledge the figure staring.

"Goodnight to you as well Sans." The cold outside knob twists under my grasp as I pull the door close.


	6. Chapter 5: Lost and Found

**Chapter 5**

 **(Third Person)**

 **(Skeleton brother's hosue)**

Morning comes swiftly, the rays of light penetrating through the monster's windows. Frisk stirs from his position, glancing up through bleary eyes. A blurry figure of Papyrus slowly comes into view, a noticeable grin stretched across his skull.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN!" Papyrus beams, ruffling the child's head. He makes a small noise of protest, swatting the hand away lazily.

"Mornin' Paps," Frisk murmurs sleepily. Papyrus begins his chatter about morning routines, all of which Frisk has heard before. Through the sleepy gaze, the child glances at the bedroom door. _'Something feels…off.'_ A cold seeps into the house, its usual mirth somewhat lacking. Frisk glances around the room, his brows draw close. _'Nothing looks unusual. The room is the same as it always is.'_

"HUMAN! I SHALL GO WAKE THE OTHER HUMAN FOR MORNING SPAGHETTI!" Frisk hums, shooing the skeleton out of the room. With a hearty "NYEH!" Papyrus throws open the door, stomping loudly down the stairs. The child's thoughts drag within his mind, the haze of sleep slowly lifting. Frisk pulls his legs up into a sitting position, his fingers running through the knotted strands upon his head. _'I just don't get it. Another human isn't supposed to fall. This event should not have happened. Will it skew the timeline? What if…'_ The child hums under his breath, cracking a vertebra as he shifts his neck. Loud footsteps echo the room shortly after, the shouts of Frisk's name slur into a mess of words. Papyrus runs through the door, a frown creasing his normally jovial attitude. Beads of sweat trickle down the skeleton's skull, worry clear in his eye sockets. Frisk snaps out of his thoughts, racing over to the younger skeleton.

"HUMAN FRISK! HUMAN NIX IS GONE!" Frisk stares at the skeleton, dumbfounded.

"What...?" Papyrus nods frantically.

"I CHECKED EVERYWHERE! UNDER THE SOFA, ON THE SOFA, BEHIND THE TV, IN THE KITCHEN, THEY ARE NO WHERE TO BE FOUND! WHAT IF…" He trails off, his eyes squinting further down in worry.

"WHAT IF THOSE BAD PEOPLE CAME AND TOOK HER WITHIN THE NIGHT?! WE MUST FIND THE HUMAN!" Papyrus bolts out of the room, grabbing the dusty box of bones on his way out. There is a few sounds of things breaking within the skeleton's wake as he gather's supplies for the rescue mission. Sans walks in a moment later, his usual grin forced, the lines under his sockets dark. Frisk eyes the short skeleton wearily, his eyes shrinking into slits.

"Sans…" Frisk begins taking a hesitant step forward. "What did you do?" The skeleton shrugs, stuffing his hands into the jacket pockets.

"Didn' do a thing. The defect walked out." Frisk stares at the skeleton, hating in this particular moment. How the skeleton's face appears aloof, uncaring. It annoys Frisk that the skeleton could be this cold even with his panicking brother destroying half the house.

"Why didn't you stop her?!" Frisk growls, grasping San's jacket between his fists. His eyes lights glance between Frisk's hands and his eyes. Sans gives a lazy shrug.

"S'not my job kid. Quite frankly," His eye lights dim, the vacant stare directed at Frisk. "It is better that they are gone. There are things in this world that should not exist." Frisk releases San's jacket, taking a step back. His eyes darken slightly, the urge to fight the skeleton vibrating through his skin. Frisk pinches the bridge of his eye sockets, willing the anger away. _'Keep it together.'_ Frisk does not spare the skeleton a glance as he walks by, hearing Papyrus call him from below.

"Even if you do not care…" Frisk's tone drops, icicles hanging off of every word. "Your brother cares for the creature, human or not." Frisk walks out of the bedroom, shouting at the abundance of stuff Papyrus has gathered for the rescue mission. Sans stands idly in the bedroom, watching the particles in the air float by. His eye lights remain hidden, allowing the darkness to seep into his bones. The sound of his bones rattle as he shakes his cranium.

"Heh. If only the kid knew…" Sans blinks out of existence, retreating to the only place he is always welcomed.

* * *

 **(Waterfall)**

 **(First-PoV)**

"Oh for the love of…!"

 _"Oh for the love of…!"_ A small blue flower belts out, echoing the reaction throughout the small space. It quiets down after a moment, repeating the phrase in a quiet whisper. A few monsters stare at me awkwardly, turning away when I meet their gaze. Blood pops under my cheeks in embarrassment, my body attempting to shrink down.

"What is that creature?" One of the monster's whisper as I pass.

"Is that a monster from the capitol?"

"I think it is a human!"

"A human?!"

"Oh dear! Someone needs to report them to the Royal Guard!"

"The Royal Guard!"

"The Royal Guard will save us!" I glance wearily at the huddled group of monsters, their gazes peaking over the others in a poor attempt to catch a glimpse. Taking a hesitant step forward, I tap the monster closest to my location. The group around them stiffens, their bodies backing up to sacrifice the monster.

"Um…" The orange fish monster shivers, its scaly head slowly turning. Color drains from its face as it backs up into the cluster, his webbed fingers shaking.

"…" It shrivels in fear, its legs pushing its body further into the small group. They bounce him back up, practically throwing him to the wolves. I tentatively reach a hand out, keeping a neutral farce. _'Hopefully it looks neutral. I do not wish to scare the little guy/'_ With a startle gurgle it flees, its garbling voice crying as it runs in the opposite direction. I turn to the group, raising a hesitant hand. They all begin to scream, running around like a frantic group of ants. The dark purple cave clears immediately, their screams echoing the walls courtesy of the strange blue flower. I sigh, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly.

"…I just wanted directions out of here."

Without an answer, my legs begin their walk in a hopefully correct direction. The sound of a waterfall brings hope to my adventure, my legs picking up speed. Blocking my further advancement through the cave is a large waterfall taking up half of the room. The roar of the water is soothing and brings questions to mind. _'For example how the hell is there a large waterfall in a cave?!'_ Two smaller dark waterfalls splash into a dark basin of water. The water flows toward the edge of the body of water plummeting into a dark abyss. I kneel, glancing at my reflection. _'Well no wonder why they ran.'_ The clips holding my bang up hang in a loose clump, dangling half the hair over my eye. There is a sickening purple-blue hue of popped blood vessels under my eyes, darkening the golden iris to an eerie color. Various bits of untamed raven locks stand in every direction, some protesting louder than others. The brand new clothes from Toriel's house are, at the very least damaged. Small tares across the thoracic section of the shirt. Major tares scrape across the femur and tibia with dried blood staining the opened stitches. With a crinkle of disgust, I shake my head.

 _'I look like a mess.'_ I start with my hair, running dirt crusted fingers through the tangles, ripping where needed. The clips slide easily back in place, their aluminum frames showing no damage from the toss around. I cup my hands, shivering as the cool water sinks into the well. With a quick flick, I splash the water onto my face, feeling the chill seep into the bones. The nerves below shoot awake, frantically calling out signals to get the body warm again.

 _'Guess I should clean the blood off as well.'_ The bloody spots get a healthy splashing of water, the red mixing into the clear. The clothing soaks in the wetness, locking the chill in. Despite the best attempts, the blood refuses to wash away completely. I glance at the obstructed pathway once more, frowning. _'At least I am already half way wet.'_

I push off the ground, wiping the dirt onto my shirt from my hands. Taking a hesitant step, my feet sink into the water, squishing into the mud below. They make a sloshing sound as they dislodge from the mud only to stick back in a moment later.

"Oh for crying out loud." I mumble, taking a moment to remove the shoes. After a second, my feet slide out easily, the water rushing to get into the shoes. A hiss escapes my throat as the soles of my feet hit the cold mud, their suction less than the shoes. "Can't keep anything from the surface can I?" I growl, stomping my way through the water, boots in hand. Once the ground turns back into soil, I sit down. With a sigh I dump the pooled water out of my boots. Once emptied, I begin wringing the water out of my top.

 _'It has been awhile since the cut has given me any grief. I should probably check it for signs of infection.'_ I glance at my palm, frowning at the wound. The mark's tendrils cover a larger surface than the initial cut. Faint, pulsing lines snake out across the whole palm, the center glowing an eerie red color. A small orange tip begins to make its way up the wrist, pulsating with the rest of the wound.

"Well…shit." I curse, staring at the strange wound, if it can even be called that at this point. _'Something is not right with this. This is not normal clotting procedure for a puncture. What are these tendrils? Why do they pulsate?'_ I shake my head, flipping the palm to rest on my knee. "There is nothing I can do about it down here." The purple cave gives no response, allowing the words to hang on the air. With no response or answer, I stand, pressing forward. The remainder of the room passes with dull purple everywhere, the sound of the waterfall fading away into silence.

The next room is an odd one compared to the others. The room is still dark purple wall and floor, but the ceiling vaults higher than the rest. _'Is that…tall grass?'_ I walk toward the leafy green plant, taking a blade between my fingers. "Definitely grass." The sound of metal clanking perks my body to attention, choosing to jump into the tall grass for cover. Blood flows rapidly throughout my body, the sound of the metal almost vanishing behind the heartbeat. The footsteps draw near, their direction unknown.

"CAPTAIN UNDYNE!" A familiar voice shouts, their footsteps racing along an unknown path. My breath stills a beat, the name flashing within my mind. _'Papyrus?'_ I do not move from my spot, fighting against the urge to expose my location right there.

"Papyrus! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be at your post?!" A voice practically shouts back at the skeleton, the tone sounding a mix of feminine and masculine.

"I…WELL YOU SEE… I AM ON A RESCUE MISSION!"

"A rescue mission? Shit Papyrus whose missing?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" The person's voice raises a pitch, clear worry hidden in their tone.

"IT IS…NOT SOMEONE YOU KNOW!" An awkward silence passes between the two.

"Papyrus? Is there something you are not telling me?" Another awkward silence passes, the skeleton's worry palpable on the air.

"ER OF COURSE NOT CAPTAIN UNDYNE!" A rustle of the grass behind me draws their conversation to an awkward pause. I hold my breath, my eyes widening as the rustling grows closer to my location. _'Shit this person will find me soon! I should probably move but then again what if it isn't this Undyne person?'_

A little face comes into view, their eyes glancing around the tall patches.

"Frisk?" I whisper, snapping the kid's gaze to my own.

"Nix," He sighs in relief, crawling closer. Another rustle of grass behind him causes my body to tense, snatching the child close. He giggles into my chest, attempting to pull away. A little yellow dinosaur pops it's head through a bushel, their little chocolate eyes lighting up at the sight of Frisk.

"Oh there you are kid! I was worried I lost you!" The dinosaur rushes forward, tripping over something hidden on the floor. Their body slides forward into our little section, his head bumping into mu femur. The little orange spikes along his spinal column and cerebrum are candy corn shaped, barely causing any harm when poked. Their tail curls forward, the tip drooping over their spine.

"Monster kid…" Frisk giggles, reaching out to touch the child. They giggle, working their way forward with their feet. The two children giggle, head butting each other. I grab the monster kid with my other arm, drawing them close as well.

"Shhh…" I whisper, straining to hear the conversation.

"I think I heard something…"

"I…I AM SURE IT IS NOTHING CAPTAIN!" Papyrus's voice chimes in, the worry clear within his tone. Time seems to slow as the atmosphere begins to change. A faint crackling feeling coats the air as magic comes into play. The magic feels cool like a mint at first, springing to life like poprocks a second later. The metallic footsteps sound closer, the hum of magic thickening the longer it is active. Flicks of green particles dance within my peripheral, the faint outline of letters hovering over our bodies. It is then I hear it: a whistle of a projectile breaking through the magical air, its destination unknown. Without thinking I roll over, facing my back up to the cave top, shoving the children below me. Both stare wide-eyed, the yellow dinosaur kid hangs his jaw open in shock. Something jabs into the bad hand, the flesh rips against the projectile until the tip of it cuts clean through. I bite my lip as a string of curses bubble to the surface. I do not glance at the damage, staring at the children as though they will keep my cool.

The magic within the air dissipates after a moment, the projectile disappearing back to the caster. Something wet seeps under my palm, coating the top and bottom of my hand with a sticky substance. I take my eyes off the children for a second, grimancing as blood pours from the open wound.

"I will head back to my sentry post and I suggest you do the same Papyrus." The person scolds the skeleton, their metallic feet clanking in their departure. The sound slowly fades to nothing.

"HUMAN FRISK?!" Papyrus shouts, his steps rushing to our location.

"I am okay Paps!" Frisk shouts from under me. I release the children, helping them up with my good hand. The other hand continues to ooze blood, the liquid staining the grass around it.

"Hey thanks lady! You sure are swell!" The little monster dinosaur beams, directing his attention back to Frisk. "Didja see her?! Undyne the Undying is so cool!" The child begins to rattle off about his favorite monster Undyne who is head of the Royal Guard. The woman is always seen in metallic uniform, enforcing the laws while protecting little monsters. I nod as I listen in, giggling under my breath. _'They sound like they really look up to someone who almost killed us.'_ I glance at the wounded hand, hissing as the pain begins to settle. _'Of course it is the stupid glowing hand. I wish this would just heal itself.'_

"THANK GOODNESS HUMAN FRISK! I WAS SURE UNDYNE WAS GOING TO FIND OUT ABOUT OUR MISSION!" Papyrus flies in, scooping the child up into a swinging hug. Frisk laughs, holding onto Papyrus's humerus for support.

"It looks like our mission is a success!" Frisk giggles, snuggling closer to the skeleton. Papyrus looks down at the child, his brows squishing together.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND HUMAN FRISK! WE DID NOT FIND…" Papyrus looks up, his eye sockets widening. "HUMAN NIX!" Without uttering a word, the skeleton squishes my body into his breast plate, dislodging the air out of my lungs.

"OH IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU WELL! DID THE BAD PEOPLE TAKE YOU?! WHERE ARE THEY SO THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN SHOW THEM NOT TO MESS WITH US!" I roll my eyes, pushing away from the suffocating hold.

"Papyrus, I was not kidnapped. I just…got a little lost is all."

"BUT WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE OUR WONDERFUL HOME HUMAN? UNLESS IT IS NOT WONDERFUL FOR YOU…" His face falls, the smile saddens along with his mood.

"Papyrus, I cannot impose on you more than I already have. It is not fair to you or your brother."

"YOU ARE NOT…HOW YOU SAY IMPOSING ON US HUMAN! AFTER ALL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SWORE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU UNTIL YOU ARE WELL ENOUGH TO BE TAKEN TO UNDYNE!" I shrug.

"It appears I am well enough to be taken to her now."

"NONSENSE! YOU HAVE NOT EATEN YET!" His eyes squint at something, popping back open a moment later. "WERE YOU PAINTING HUMAN? THERE IS A LOT OF RED COLOR ON YOU!"

"…Yes Papyrus. You caught me. I was painting." The skeleton squeals in delight, lifting Frisk higher.

"Me next! Me next!" The little dinosaur monster jumps excitedly, his eyes shining in delight. Papyrus glances down at the little armless monster, a wide grin filling his face.

"HELLO THERE CHILD! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" The dinosaur kid smiles, revealing a row of sharp teeth.

"Monster Kid! My friends call me MK for short. Did you see Undyne in action? Isn't she the coolest?!" Papyrus nods.

"THE VERY COOLEST BUT NOT AS COOL AS I!" The two begin to ramble, MK set on Undyne being the coolest while Papyrus defends with himself being the coolest. I take notice of Frisk who simply rolls his eyes, making himself comfortable within the skeleton's grasp. _'They seem to be having fun.'_ A dreadful thought looms in the back of my mind, the chill shifting through my body. _'If I cannot escape now, I will have to go back to their house and deal with…No, he is nothing more than a bully. Papyrus has extended his offer and I have nowhere to go.'_ Determination fills my soul, the feeling erasing the potential fear from bubbling up. _'I guess I should wrap the wound.'_ I glance at the back of my injured hand, furrowing my brow at the sight. A small pulsating circle fills the area where the injury penetrated through. Red is the predominant color with little specks of orange and yellow flickering through it. Turning my hand over, my eyes widen. Blood coats the skin with a thick red dye, but the gaping hole once within my hand is gone. A thin orange ring colors the inside of the original wound. Spider like tendrils creep further out from the origin, a few branching out toward my wrist. _'That is…not possible. Even with the quick healing I normally possess, this should have been a surgery repair at best. How…?'_

"HUMAN! WE ARE READY TO GO! MONSTER KID CANNOT PARTAKE IN CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI SO WE MUST EAT HIS PORTION FOR HIM! NYAHAHA!" I look up at Frisk and Papyrus. They both are grinning ear to ear, their determination radiating off of them in waves. I smile, shaking my head. _'How can I say no to those faces?'_

"Let's get going Paps, Frisk. That celebratory pasta will not eat itself."

"INDEED IT WILL NOT!"

* * *

"ALRIGHT HUMAN FRISK AND NIX! YOU TWO SHALL WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM WHILE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MAKE MY SPECIAL PASTA!" The skeleton shoos us out of the kitchen, spinning back around just as quickly back into the room. There is a couple of sounds of items crashing to the floor, cabinet doors slamming around, and the constant ignition of the stove.

"Are you sure it is okay to let Papyrus cook?" Frisk shivers, settling into his seat of the couch.

"Do you want an honest answer?" I shrug, patting my lap. He lays his head down eagerly, pulling my hand to his head. My fingers begin quick work, dragging the nails over the surface. He mumbles happily under his breath, snuggling closer. Slowly, his breathing begins to even out until sleep overtakes the child. _'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.'_ My fingers still for a moment, picking at a particularly knotted strand. _'I wonder how long he has been down here. His parents must be worried even if he says they do not.'_

 _'I wonder if anyone is looking for me…?'_ The air crackles around us with the familiar hum of energy. There is a popping sound, like someone puncturing a small balloon. An icy feeling settles in despite the warmth of the room a few seconds ago.

"Sans." I greet without looking at the skeleton, continuing to play with the child's hair.

"What are _you_ doing here?" His voice hisses, the venom dripping from every word.

"Your brother brought me back." There is a beat of silence between us, the sounds of Papyrus preparing his dish filling the background noise.

"Could've said no."

"Can _you_ even say no to your brother?" Sans chuckles lowly. It is a deep sound, vibrating from his very center. It is a familiar sound, like the sound of a cello's notes.

"Nah _tibia_ honest I could never say no to Paps. If you _patella_ anyone though, they might find it _humerus_ to take advantage of his kindness and well…" A shadow looms over my frame. On instinct I pull Frisk in closer, using my body to shield his from the skeleton. I feel his phalange pull at my chin, forcing my gaze to his empty sockets.

"Just remember kid: if you hurt my brother you will have a BaD tImE." I swat at his hand, giving him the best glare I can muster.

"If you mess with me like you did day one, I will tell your brother it was you who did it." His eye sockets narrow, a growl escaping the back of his skull.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Try me." I hiss, inching closer. We stare at each other for what feels like an eternity. His empty eye sockets showing the pain that he will inflict if the secret gets out. My own imagination runs wild at the various ways I can get back at this skeleton. Slowly, his eye lights come back, making his eye sockets less scary.

"HUMANS! THE CELEBRATORY PASTA IS…SANS? WHAT ARE YOU AND THE HUMAN DOING?" Sans turns around, shoving his phalanges into his coat pocket.

"We were having a staring contest Papyrus. Although, I do not think I could ever win against you guys." Papyrus appears to buy this, his face lighting up.

"WOWEE! YOU MUST SHOW ME THIS GAME AFTER OUR PASTA!" I chuckle, gently shaking Frisk on my lap.

"Sure thing Paps. Sure thing."


	7. Chapter 6: Mom

**Chapter 6**

"Ouch!" I hiss, clenching my left hand. A deep throbbing pricks the palm, spazzing the nerves below. A faint glow emits from the gloved hand, creeping steadily up the wrist. I tuck it into my pocket, wincing as another onslaught of pain hits.

"…AND YOU WILL MOST CERTANLY ENJOY THE SURPRISE HUMANS! I CANNOT BELIEVE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DID NOT COME UP WITH THIS IDEA!" Papyrus leads on, swinging Frisk around like a sack of potatoes. The child does not seem to mind, his laughter echoing off the forest. A few creatures greet us along the way, their bodies bundled in light attire despite the frigid temperatures. I pull my borrowed jacket closer, wincing as a somewhat foul odor hits my senses. Mothballs and something else mix together, like eating broccoli with chocolate sauce. It is Papyrus's old jacket from when he was 'a little bag of bones' as he puts it. The sleeves stretch just a little too far, the cotton padding within is over worn, yet still retaining my body warmth. Once vibrant orange fades to a muddle rotting pumpkin.

 _'Still…it is better than running around with no jacket…'_ I sigh, shifting my arms into the main hub of the jacket.

"Paps are we almost there?" Frisk wines for the seventeenth time, his arms failing the extra-long blue sleeves of his jacket. His furry hood resting against his back due to their antics, exposing his reddening ears to the cold. I pull my right arm back into the sleeve, pulling the hood over his head. He sticks his tongue out playfully, pulling on the skeleton's arm once more.

"SOON HUMAN FRISK! A GOOD SURPRISE SHOULD NOT BE RUINED!" The skeleton hums in approval, stopping dead in his tracks. "AND HERE WE ARE!" A familiar stone building stands within our path. Purple bricks shimmer with bits of sun bouncing off the outside, the snow dripping rhythmically off the roof. A sinking feeling permeates my stomach; my steps begin to fall back. The imposing door stares back, hiding secrets behind the stone.

"Are we visiting mom?!" Frisk shouts excitedly, practically bolting to the door. A faint blue aura surrounds the child, holding him in place as he struggles. Sans walks forward, his left eye glowing a faint blue color. His eye glances over momentarily in my direction, searching for something. He extends his hand, the radius and ulna glowing an eerily bright white, whiter than the snow surrounding it. Frisk hovers a few feet in the air, raising higher as Sans extends his bones. I move my other arm into the sleeve, watching in awe and fear of his magic.

 _'This will not end well.'_

"Kid it's best to let me start things off." Sans looks up at Frisk, his eye light dancing with amusement. "You need to _chill_ kid. We are just _dropping_ by." The aura dissipates, Frisk begins to plummet to the ground. They let out a shrill squeak of surprise as their body begins its quick descent. My body acts on instinct, running under the child as he makes impact. I clutch him close as we roll across the ground, the snow cushioning the blow. I peak an eye open from below, sighing with relief as Frisk smiles above, his head blocking out the sun.

"Again!" He giggles, his eyes dancing with amusement. I pat the child on his head, giving him my best angry parent glare. He giggles more, making a crude imitation of my face. I stifle a giggle, watching as his eyes squint in mock anger. His flushed cheeks puff out accentuating the dimple frown on his face. We giggle quietly, breaking the silly face.

"Not again." He pouts, ready to protest. I shake my head, allowing my worry to bleed through. Frisk reluctantly gets off my body with a small sigh, extending his hand out. I carefully grab it, pulling myself up into a sitting position. Frisk runs back to Papyrus who, much to Frisk's disappointment will not 'allow the child to fly again as children do not fly.' I shoot a glare in Sans direction, receiving a mere shrug of his shoulders. I stand, watching his form walk noisily over to the door creating a snow path in his wake. The tap of the end of his phalanges making up his knuckles echo through the forest, their sound carrying a heavy weight. Frisk and Papyrus make their way closer to the door, each making shushing noises at the other.

"Knock knock." Sans smiles, awaiting an answer. Papyrus looks as though he is frowning at the jest of a joke, but remains silent. There is a shifting behind the door, a weight leaning heavily on the other side causing the door to moan.

"Who is there?" My stomach knots further, bile struggling to rise. Butterflies flutter in my stomach, ants race through my veins.

"Bear."

"Bear who?"

"I can't _bear_ another bad knock knock joke." There is a beat of silence, Papyrus wrings his gloves to hold off his scream. His face scrunches up in his best lemon face, his boney teeth grinding against each other with a faint 'hrmmm!' under his breath. A feminine laughter booms through the door, rich with mirth and happiness.

"That is a good one my friend." She stifles between giggles, her body shifting against the door. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Heh. Well you see friend I have some people that are just _dying_ to meet you." Sans nods in Frisk's' direction, gesturing the child forward. He takes a steady foot forward; his hands remain clutched at his chest. Snow crunches under his boots, the sound louder against the fear permeating the air. He hesitates, a hand hovering slightly over the stone. Frisk appears to be struggling within himself for a few moments, trying to find the right words.

"Mom?" Frisk whispers, placing a gloved hand onto the stone.

"My child?" Her breathy response is louder than intended, shock coating her vocals. "It is…so good to hear from you." Her voice trails to a whisper, relief in her voice. "Is my friend talking care of you? Are they treating you well? Are you eating?" Mom mode activates as she rambles off, causing the child to giggle. Despite seeing the back of his head, I imagine Frisk is rolling his eyes.

"Yes mom they are taking very good care of me." He shifts slightly, his body slightly turns toward me. One of his eyes glance in my general direction, a smile pushing his cheeks up. "I even made a new friend."

"That is wonderful news my child! Are they here with you?" I shake my head 'no'. The child refuses to humor the thought, grinning widely as he all but ignores the request.

"Yes they are here with us. Would you like to meet them?"

 _'Frisk no please don't.'_ My body begins to back up, the anxiety wrecking my thoughts. My back hits a figure, a skeletal appendage carefully resting on my shoulder.

"Yes of course my child! Any friend of yours will surely be welcomed with open arms!" The skeletal hand tightens, the phalanges digging into the coat. I glance to my side coming face to face with a sleeveless radius and ulna. My eyes travel up the radius to the hummerus, skimming over the ball and socket joint. The clavicle connects around the two, racing toward the sternum. Just above the sternum, the slightly squared mandible identifies the skeleton in question. Sans crooks a curious brow, as if awaiting an answer. When I refuse to answer, his hand giving a harsh push toward the door. I nearly stumble, tripping over unforeseen things within the ground. I glare back at him, whipping my gaze to the small child. He smiles sheepishly, tears lining the corner of his eyes. With a soft touch, Frisk gives a small push of his own.

Blood pumps within my ears, the words stalling within my throat. _'How do I approach her? Will she hate me? Will she be understanding? What if…'_

I raise a hand as though to knock, lowering it with a scowl. This repeats a few more times, the aggravation in my cowardice fueling the determination within.

"H…hey…mom…" My voice comes out nervous, breaking up in some places.

"N…Nix?" Her voice whispers, the sound softer than the breeze. I carefully place my hand on the door, leaning my forehead onto the cool stone.

"Hey mom…" I whisper, feeling the tears threaten to fall. "I'm…"

"I know…my child…" She breathes back, her words tinted with understanding. "I do understand you have…things you must pursue but know that I will always have a home for you." I smile, pushing into the door until it creaks ever so slightly.

"Thank you…mom… I have…another request." Toriel remains quiet. I glance over my shoulder, noting the location of the party. Frisk, giving some privacy wandered over to Papyrus to do something. They appear to be in a close combat battle of snowballs, the little orbs flying haphazardly across the small playing field. Sans stands not too far from them, his face settling into apathy. Feeling my gaze his head swivels around, his eye socket raising in silent questioning. I shake my own, returning my gaze to the door. "I have a…problem. A wound I sustained pulsates with a color. Human wounds do not pulsate with any color." I mumble, hissing as a small reminder of pain flairs.

"I don't know what to do mom." The door creeks slowly, a small shadow of a gap glancing into the outside world. A furry paw slides out, its color the same as the freshly brewed snow. I slip the glove off, resting the chilled digits into her hand immediately. There is a tense silence as she pokes and prods with her other hand, small hums of disapproval vibrating in the small space.

"I am afraid I do not know what this is my child." She concludes, her green magic smoothing over the surface. The throb slowly lessens until nothing more than a dull pain remains. As her magic withdraws it leaves a warm chill of magic residue over top. I flex the fingers, feeling the muscle respond beneath the skin. She slides her hand back in, closing the door. I slide my glove back on, gesturing everyone over.

"Thank you mom." I smile.

"HELLO HUMAN NIX! IS IT MY TURN TO TALK TO THE DOOR LADY?" I nod gesturing to the stone panel. Papyrus moves quickly to stand directly in front of it, his palm resting against part of the door.

"HELLO DOOR LADY MA'M! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He begins, earning a much-relieved chuckle form the other side. The visit goes without any more distractions, everyone saying their goodbyes with promises to return in the future. The sun begins to set in the distance, covering the forest in a dark, ominous tone.

"DID YOU SEE THAT HUMANS?! EVEN A GUY AS COOL AS I CAN MAKE FRIENDS WITHOUT SEEING THEM!"

"It truly is a talent Paps." Frisk giggles, grabbing my arm and the skeletons to swing between. "So what did you and mom talk about Nix? It seemed important." My body stiffens slightly, a smile smoothly covers the action.

"Nothing in particular. I was trying to get her secret pie recipe." Frisk groans, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach.

"What I wouldn't give for some of mom's pie right now." I hum in agreement, ruffling the top of the child's head.

We arrive at the skeleton brother's place, Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk entering the unlocked door. I stand hesitantly in the doorway, feeling like a stranger intruding on their perfect family.

"I should get going." I smile to the group, feeling their eyes burn into me.

"Where will you go?" Frisk demands, walking up to the door sans the coat.

"The Inn Frisk. I do believe I am overstaying my welcome." I move to ruffle the child's head. Their arm slaps my hand out of the way, their golden eyes glowering.

"NONSENSE HUMAN! WE WOULD BE BAD HOSTS IF WE LET YOU OUT IN THE COLD THIS LATE!" Papyrus booms, his body standing behind Frisk. He rests a reassuring arm on the child's shoulder.

"BESIDES I NEED TO MAKE YOU MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHETTI SINCE THE LAST BATCH WENT TO WASTE!"

"I thank you for the offer Papyrus, but it would be rude to impede another night. I will be fine, the Inn is only a few houses down." The skeleton makes a similar face to the child's, his normally smiley skull frowning.

"I INSIST!"

"Paps I…"

"You heard my brother." I whip my head to the sound of the voice. A squeal escaping my lips before I could catch it. Sans stands next to Frisk, his hands shoved into his coat pockets. His eye lights are dim, the white flecks nearly invisible against their background. "Papyrus always gets what he wants. Better to let him win." I huff, crossing my arms as I give a nod to the duo.

"Fine, I will stay the night." Both faces immediately brighten, smiles shining brighter than any star in the night sky.

"YES!" The two shout, giving each other a high five. One boney arm and one pudgy arm latch onto my arms, pulling my nearly frozen body in.

"Just this one night," I mumble, watching the two set up the living room for something called a Mettaton special. I glance at the shorter brother, raising an eyebrow skeptically. He somehow winks, sauntering off to the kitchen without another word.

* * *

The darkness covers everything within the room, lulling the objects to a comfortable silence. There is a faint snore escaping from a door above, though it is hard to distinguish who it comes from. It has been a few underground days since the inedible celebration spaghetti, or at least I think it has only been a few days. Monster time for all I know could be different than human time. Despite the eager attempts to get out, Papyrus remains sturdy in his decision.

"NONSENSE HUMAN! YOU ARE STILL UNWELL YET! HERE! LET US WATCH THE NEW EPISODE OF METTATON!"

"HUMAN! NO, YOU ARE NOT READY TO LEAVE YET! NOT WHEN THERE IS A SNOWMAN OF THEE GREAT PAPYRUS TO BE BUILT!"

"IF YOU LEAVE NOW HUMAN, YOU WILL SURELY MISS MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!"

 _'It is almost as though he wishes for me to stay with them.'_ I chuckle, shifting my arm under the couch pillow. The other drapes across the top of my forehead, applying a steady pressure.

 _'But… it cannot last. Even if I wish to stay, it is unwise. Especially with….him.'_ Sans has not caused any extreme damage in the following days. Every now and again I catch a curious gaze scanning my backside, but it dispels when I glance over at him. The occasional pun flies into my court, the occasional prank setting my face ablaze in embarrassment. It is as though the skeleton is making the home a comfort than a warzone.

 _'But that could be my imagination. He holds an exuberant power behind the lazy smile.'_ My eyes shut, my lips puffing out a sigh. As my brain mulls through various thoughts, it slips my body into a familiar falling darkness.

* * *

 _'Daddy? Will the boys be okay?' I ask, tugging at his black pantlegs. His golden eyes peer over from the television, the show holding none of his attention. Anger radiates off his body, the usually timid flame flares to life. His fingers tighten over the arm chair, squishing the fabric uncomfortably tight. He is not angry at me I reason, but rather our friend._

 _'I…do not know my child…I…do truly hope…_ is treating them well.' Unsatisfied, my body grabs hold of the worn maroon chair, climbing up it with a bit of struggle. Dad chuckles under his breath, helping me the rest of the way. He perches me on the end of his knee cap, holding my waist carefully. The familiar smell of his cologne sets some of my nerves at ease._

 _'You won't do that to me will you daddy?'_

 _'Never.' I frown, looking up at him._

 _'So then why is _ doing that to the boys? Aren't daddies supposed to protect us?'_

 _Dad opens his mouth. I never get to hear his answer over the sound of an explosion somewhere nearby._

* * *

I gasp, flailing as my body impacts the cold living room floor. The floor shakes under my weight, disrupting the house. A faint glow illuminates part of my peripheral, stretching across the carpet. Beads of sweat trickle into the carpet, doing little good at keeping my body levels normal. The pillow flops uselessly above my head, the blanket tangling my feet in a knotted mess. I resituate myself, back pressing against the sofa seats for support. My fingers thread through the greasy strands, yanking against the scalp.

 _'It is…just a dream.'_ I shiver, feeling the weight of the dream press heavily against my mind. _'Or is it…?'_ Images flicker through my mind, their meanings disjointed as the dream presented.

 _'If only I could…'_

"Hey…" I gasp, whipping my head around to the noise. A blue eye penetrates the darkness, bouncing forward as the owner walks closer. "I would say you are _falling_ for me, but this might not be the situation for it." He chuckles, the sound dry and rough with the lack of sleep.

"It is…nothing." I sigh at last, pulling my hand from my hair. Eyes finally adjusting to the dark, the skeleton's frame is more than a shadow. He shrugs his bony shoulders, taking up residence on the couch. With a lazy flick of his hand, the television blares to life, the light illuminating the room. I huff, refusing to meet his gaze.

"What if I wanted to go back to bed?"

"I know you won't be." I cock an eyebrow, giving him a sideways glance.

"Oh? How do you know this?" He shrugs his shoulders once more, the smile forced on his face.

"Dunno. Just do." Mettaton's brightly coated figure bounces around on stage, a rerun running on the station. There is no sound, only the faint hum of the television rendering in the transmitted particles. It appears in this episode, Mettaton brings in his assistant Napstablook or Blookie for a cooking segment. The ghost appears nervous, glancing between Mettaton and the camera as he is issued the job of supply bringer.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch." Sans replies with a bit of a chuckle under his breath. I roll my eyes, tapping his patella with my head.

"Ha ha. Very original. Did you just think of that now?" I reply sarcastically.

"Nah but I bet the person who did wouldn't _mind_ if I used it just this once."

"Are you just full of puns Sans?"

"You could say I am very _punny._ " I groan silently, smacking his tibia. He makes a fake wince, giving my arm a slight nudge with his foot. A comfortable silence passes between us as Napstablook makes a blunder on television, his face igniting into a shade of blue. Sans makes a shifting sound above, getting comfortable on the couch. I move my head slightly as his legs disappear from my line of sight. The episode continues with Mettaton patting the little ghost, promoting more of their brands with fancy labels and lots of glitter.

"You wana talk bout it kid?" I snort, pivoting my torso towards the skeleton. His body lays sprawled out on the couch, nearly taking up the whole thing. Bony arms hold his head up, the carpels pressing against his temporal bone. A bit of his spinal column peaks out from under his white t-shirt, enforcing the monster fact. His femurs protrude out from under black basketball shorts, the following bones prop up onto the other arm of the couch.

"Why would I share it with someone who thinks I am a defect?" I growl, wrapping my arms protectively over my ribcage. His eye sockets close, his breaths coming out evenly. As they reopen, a hint of remorse flickers within his eye lights.

"Heh. Could say I have had a change of _heart._ "

"A formulated plan more like it." Sans' ribcage rumbles with laughter.

"Same thing isn' it?"

"No. Not really." Silence passes for a moment, awaiting his answer.

"Look," He begins, all tones of playfulness gone. "The kid seems to trust you a fair amount. I think you shouldn't be down here to begin with but well, can't fix that now."

"You could say I _fell_ into the situation. Now I have to help with the _mountain_ of work." I wince at the puns, mentally scolding myself for their horridness.

"Heh. You could say there's _snow_ place like Snowdin to get started with the _mountain_ of work. Could almost say it is a _skeleton_ worth." I laugh, covering my mouth with a hand to muddle the noise. Sans hides his breathy laughter behind his hand. It stops almost immediately, his eye lights dimming into the sockets.

"What is…that?" His tone turns to steel, a bony hand grasping at my wrist. My eyes widen as he pulls the injured hand forward, the glow illuminating his face with a soft orange glow.

"What is it to you?" I hiss, wrenching it out of his grasp.

"Humans do not pulse with magic." He hisses back, the sockets darkening blacker than the night. "Unless they are a fuckin mage." A vice grip constricts the ribcage, squeezing it like a stress ball. My body leaves the floor, a faint blue tint coating the edges of my body. His figure looms beneath, the sinister smile revealing a darker side to the skeleton. I involuntarily shiver, coughing as a rush of air makes it way past my windpipe.

"What…the fuck!" I gasp between each breath, giving my own hellish glare at the skeleton. His smile widens, his free hand summons pointed bone projectiles.

"I could kill ya now. Save us monsters from the threat." His voice resounds in the small space. "Or I can spare ya if ya reveal your plans _human._ Maybe even let Asgore take you out."

"I. Am. Not. A. Mage!" I spit. Something within vibrates with a power, the power appearing to be locked away from the rest. As if a switch clicks, something floods my system, rushing like a held back dam. My vision blurs for a second, the orange and yellow swirls cascading over my vision. There is a gasp, the crackling of energy in the air intensifying. Small electrical currents vibrate over the top of my skin, releasing into the air with the familiar crackle of Sans' magic.

"Oof!" I stare up at the ceiling, stars twirling within my sight. The air feels slightly warm, the shivering presence of Sans completely gone within the space. I push myself up, wincing as a few parts scream out. Darkness covers the room, the light of the television absent.

"Was that…?" I glance at my hand, the mark creeping up past the wrist. Two smaller tendrils branch off the main thread, curling off to the side like a fictitious flower. I sigh, running my fingers through my hair.

"Shows over." I chuckle, standing. Despite the darkness, my vision appears to have improved, allowing objects to appear as silhouettes against the stillness of the grey. I grab the hand me down jacket, slipping it on with the matching gloves. _'Oh…can't forget my phone no matter how defectively broken it is.'_ I roll my eyes, grabbing the broken device. It illuminates the room with a brilliant light, the faint chime of my ringtone going off as the device vibrates. _'What…?'_

The name display is covered by the various cracks, disorienting the text below. No visible number flashes across the screen leaving the chibi anime background the only thing slightly visible.

I slide my finger over the answer key, lifting the device to my ear.

"Hello?" Television static vibrates through the speaker, the sound of someone shuffling on the other side faintly audible.

"Hello? Is someone there?" There is a crash, glass shattering against something. A strange noise sounds as though it is cursing, the person too far away to be heard.

"I am hanging up now." I huff, waiting a beat longer. Footsteps appear to scramble on the other side, the person hopefully realizing they called someone. The phone clicks off, the screen dimming back to black.

"Weird." I mumble, attempting to turn on the device. It does not respond, its limp form resting uselessly within my palm. I cram it into the jacket pocket, muttering a curse under my breath as I head out the front door. The door shuts quietly behind me, pressing reassuringly against my back. A few monsters are out this late, chatting among buddies as they all appear to be heading in the same direction. I toss my hood up, concealing my face from prying eyes. I keep my head down, walking in the street light in the same general direction of the townsfolk.

"Are you coming in or what?" One townsfolk huffs impatiently, their voice shrill and obnoxiously high. I glance up, looking sheepishly at the tan bunny girl holding the door. She looks a tad tipsy as is with the faint flush across her face and the unsteadiness of her legs as she uses the door as a support.

"Thank you." I mumble, grabbing the door from her. I risk a look at the sign, my eyes widening at the familiarity of the name. The same name on the bag of food Sans brought back a few days prior.

'Grillbys'.


	8. Chapter 7: Grillby's

**Chapter 7**

"So…*hic* are ya outta town or smthin?" The bunny woman, Damaris slurs, downing another shot of a strange amber liquid. She sways unsteadily on her bar stool, grasping at the wooden fixture in front of her to steady. The girl appears barely out of her teen years, dressing quite proactively in her ruby gown.

"Something like that." I frown, tapping my fingers against the glass of water. The bar emits a warm, homey feeling like a house during the holidays. People chatter among their group of friends, often greeting those who walk through the door. The color is a monochrome of various shades of brown, red, and orange sans the bottles behind the bar. Various monster branded alcohols in different tongues stand in the shelving unit behind the bar with a few smaller bottles breaking up the numerous tall necks. Booths line the east side of the wall, giving the patrons a nice view of the people passing by on their way home for the night.

I sigh, staring absentmindedly at the bartender as he walks between the bar, the back door, and the dining floor. His body is fit, adorned with a sleek suit-like outfit. His appendages appear to be held solely by magic as demonstrated by the flickering flames leaving no scorch marks on his guests. Damaris smacks my arm, her drink sloshing all over her arm.

"That's Grillby a real hottie. He doesn' date though. Too prudish to try any of this." She mumbles absentmindedly, sighing wistfully at the bartender's backside. He has his arms full of red plastic baskets containing various bar menu items. Dog monsters bark at Grillby excitedly, thanking the elemental for the meal. The two in the black trench coats hand the other a bite of their meal, much like an old married couple still hanging strong. A tiny headed dog carefully eats his food, his metal suit clanking at each little movement. The dog all the way to the left of the table mumbles under his breath, what appears to be a dog treat smoking between his lips.

"Grillby! How's bout nother shot?!" Damaris screeches like a pterodactyl, shifting her glass closer to the edge of the bar. I wince, shrinking further in my seat as the patron's eye gaze over. A few around us snicker under their breaths, making jokes about the drunk bunny. Grillby crackles, the tone sharp with some baritone. It gives off the impression of a friend chastising the other for being completely smash faced. Still, his flaming hand picks up the glass on his way behind the bar, filling it with something out of sight. When he slides it back down, a clear liquid replaces the amber liquid she was drinking.

"Thanks Grillbz!" She hiccups, downing the liquid in one swoop. Damaris mumbles something under her breath, the sound incoherent. I quirk an eyebrow at the strange flaming bartender. He levels my stare with one of his own, the quiet crackle of his flames filling the silence. Grillby shrugs, refilling her small glass with another shot of water.

 _'Amazing. He does not or perhaps cannot touch the water therefore he pours from another source. Although made of magic does not negate the ability water has to quench a fire.'_

Despite his body being completely made of fire, his face is similar if not more expressive than a human. I snap out of my daze as Grillby moves, his hand in close proximity to gather my attention. He raises his invisible eyebrow, gesturing to the glass of water in front of me. I blush, blaming his heated body for the sudden cell explosions under my skin.

"I am good, thank you." I smile beneath the hood, taking a rather large swig. He shrugs again, walking through a door marked 'Fire Exit'. I smirk wryly at the joke, taking smaller sips of the cool liquid.

 _'I am pretty sure Sans thought of that for the elemental.'_

"S'ome good shit." The bunny slurs, laying her head against the bar. "Grillbys hawt but someone *hic* else is hawter."

"Oh?" I lean in, giggling quietly as the bunny nods her head. It squeaks against the polished bar top, but she pays it no mind.

"Yeaahh. He's troo hawt for words. Fawked *hic* him a fheww timesss." Damaris pretends to count on her fingers, but based on her lack of focus, she really is not counting. I shake my head pushing my glass in hopes she will sober up.

"That is quite a lewd thing to say Damaris" The bunny girl giggles, resting beige paw on the bar top.

"'s true though. *hic* Was sooo guuud." I open my mouth, ready to give the young girl a lesson in protection. A gust of cool wind bursts through the warm room, breaking the peaceful barrier. The patrons around us begin to greet the arriving patron wholeheartedly. The color slowly drains out of my face as a familiar name echoes around the bar.

"Sans!"

My blood runs cold, the feeling of a black hole opens beneath my heart. "Thwats him!" Damaris coos, sloshing her shot glass water into the air. The contents slosh onto the counter top above her head.

 _'Speak of the devil himself and you shall receive.'_

My body stiffens, the warm air feels stuffier now, constricting even. My fingers death grip the bar edge, the knuckles turning white under the strain. The sound of a chair deflating a few seats down perks my attention, the sound of phalanges tap on the bar top patiently. Grillby walks by swiftly, a few flecks of embers floating off his body. The tapping ceases, the bones clattering quietly as they rest on the bar top.

"Sup Grillz. Seems like this place is _on fire_ tonight. Really this business is _smoking_ right now." The elemental crackles, the sound like a huff of annoyance and laughter mixed into one.

"Nice to see you too old friend." The sound vibrates in a rich crackle, the base of his voice low like a blooming fire. My eyes stare at the elemental in awe, quietly ease dropping in on their conversation. Damaris murmurs something in the background, her voice drowning into the background static.

"What can I say? I need to _ember_ my friends from time to time. It would be an _ashen_ if I forgot." Grillby groans, picking up a glass to polish with his rag procured from under the bar.

"Would you like your usual?" Sans puts his hand up, giving his skull a slow shake.

"Need something a lil stronger than the usual." At the hint of information, the elemental quirks a non-existing eye brow, but gathers a drink for the skeleton. The bartender grabs a blue bottle off the top shelf, pouring a strange deep rich maroon color into a small tumbler glass. He watches patiently as the skeleton takes a small swig, a small nearly inaudible sigh escaping through his teeth.

I pretend I am busy talking to Damaris, making hand gestures and lip movements but not saying a word. One eye trails back to the duo, watching Sans perch himself up with his arm. One phalange skims across the rim of his glass, his eye sockets appearing to be somewhere else.

"Thanks Grillby." Grillby gives a silent nod, turning his attention back to the two of us. I quickly make with a topic, cursing silently as an unconscious Damaris snores loudly on the table. The elemental walks by on his rounds, raising his eyebrow in a silent question. I feel a guilty smile make its way onto my face, shaking my head in response.

 _'He probably knows I was eavesdropping on their conversation…'_ I take a curious look at the skeleton who now has the strange bottle in front of him. His first glass is gone and what appears to be a second glass is being poured through a blue tinge. An involuntary shiver races through at the sight of his magic, the inflicted wounds tensing in fear.

' _Now that Sans is here it is the best time to sneak out undetected.'_ Reaching into my pocket, I thankfully scrounge up few dollars for the drink, pushing it toward the bar as the elemental comes back around.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I nod, hopping off of the bar stool His face shifts into one of slight shock, but says nothing as I turn to leave. I keep my head down as I walk away, the patrons' eyes prying into my body.

 _'Don't look up. Don't make a sound. Don't do anything to be noticed.'_

 _'He might notice me. I hope he doesn't notice me. Nothing is worse than being a hu…'_

I yelp, feeling a hand bring my mind back to the present. A warm orange glow illuminates the left side of my face, the tendrils of fire creating the elemental's fingers holds fast against the fabric.

"Child. If I may ask." His voice crackles deeply, the tune threatening. "Where did you get this money from?" I shiver, carefully plucking the monster's fingers from my shoulder. Without turning around, I shrug, fear rooting my feet to the floor. A few surrounding conversations hush into a whisper, their nosy eyes invading the moment.

"…" Words do not come, remaining in a cluster within my throat. Something to tell him I am not a human. A lie of course, but any lie can become believable. A quick whirl of scenery has my face meeting Grillby's body, the flames flickering the brightest around his head. His flaming hand grasps my chin, yanking my eyes to meet his glassed ones. They appear to squint behind the rectangular frames, disbelief flickering in his golden gaze.

"I will ask you again child. Where. Did. You. Get. _Human._ Money." Silence follows in the bar, the patrons coming to a full halt around us. Someone accidentally clinks their glass, causing a small ripple of sound in the tomb like silence. We stare at each other for a few long seconds, my heart beating erratically in my chest. I am the first to move, ripping my head out of his hold. He is caught off guard, his hand creating leverage for my body to swing an odd way. The flight or fight response kicks in; the pain within my hand throbs uncomfortably. My feet go to turn, to run away from the elemental, but instead tangle.

"Shh…!" A half curse leaves my lips as my body falls to the floor, the loud _'thud!'_ bouncing off the bar walls. My hand hisses with nerve pain, the strange soft glow lighting the floor beneath. Both hold my form up, the vibrations from impact rattling the bones beneath. The bones hiss, the muscles contract, rushing the adrenaline through the system to numb the pain. Darkness swims in my sight, the room disappearing behind it.

 _'Wait…When did I close my eyes?'_ I open my eyes, glancing up to accept the judgement. My eyes widen slightly, Grillby's reaction far from what was imagined. His yellow orbs widen past the frames, seeming comical despite the situation. His hand reaches out, as though to grasp at something of value just out of reach. My head swivels around the bar, watching as the patrons each take in the situation, some with eyes wide in either shock or fear. I carefully reach up, in hopes to burry my face deeper within the hood. The blood rushes out of my face as my hand taps the bare top of my head, my identity no longer hidden.

 _"Is that a human?"_

 _"No way…a human? Should Undyne be informed?"_

 _"Humans are dangerous. I hope Grillby is okay."_

"…Nix…" My head whips at the sound of my name, the nerves beneath the skin coiling. Grillby squats, his hand hesitantly reaching out. The flames around his body recede to a normal level, the simple warmth radiating off him invokes the fictitious feelings of safety.

 _'How…does he know my name…'_ I shiver, feeling the fear seed within my soul. Something deep within his gaze holds residue shock but the recognition supersedes all other emotions. _'He looks…as though he knows me…'_ My body instinctively scuttles back, wincing at the close proximity of his flaming figure. Breathes come out ragged, my soul flutters against its confines, begging, pleading, to run, to escape. Adrenaline swings at full peak, my senses instantly picking up movement from either side of the peripheral. A few of the dogs reach for their weapons around the table, other patrons grasping at their table ware as a make shift weapon. I glance behind the bartender, meeting the only calm face in the place. Sans sits idly on his bar stool; his sockets void of the white lights. Instead, his left eye glows with the familiar blend of blue, gold flecks dancing along the tips of the flame. His phalanges tap at the empty glass, the rich maroon liquid gone without a drop to waste.

"Nix, please come here." Grillby's voice snaps my attention, his form hovering dangerously close to my own.

 _'Shit when did he get this close?!'_ I whip my head around, noticing the monster crowd creating an impenetrable circle around the two of us. "It will be okay."

 _'No…'_ I shake my head slowly, my body refusing to move from its spot.

 _'No…someone…anyone…please…'_ The monsters move in, drawing the point of their weapons in my direction. A few snarl, whispering insults under their breath.

 _'Someone…anyone…save me…'_

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I scream, the sound bordering on hysteria. There is a moment of murmurs among the crowd and then, a deafening sound. A crackle reverberates through the air, jolting the monsters back a few inches. Bright orange lights surround my body, the light shielding my eyes from the scene. Various lights flit past my closed vision, covering my body in a warm mist. Air rushes by my face as the spare lights begin to circle in a dangerous manner. The sounds of the bar goers mutate into a roar of confusion, Grillby's voice piercing the veil in vain as the warm glow envelopes my body. Darkness covers the light, the warmth blanketing my body. Silence follows shortly after, the darkness lulling my senses to peace. The urge to sleep is strong and for once, I comply, falling into my own darkness.

* * *

 _"Mr._ why does _ and _ have bruises on their bodies?" I huff, folding my arms over my chest. My cheeks puff out in irritation, the urge to stick my tongue out is strong. Daddy says however, that if I wish to be an adult, I must not stick my tongue out._

 _"They were simply playing my child. Isn't that right?"_

 _"Y…yes…just like we told you…" The short one mumbles, tugging at the elder sibling's sleeve for comfort. I roll my eyes, untangling my arms to grasp both kid's hands. They both wince, hiding slightly behind my body. Each give a gentle tug that I promptly ignore._

 _"That is a load of Jerry malarkey and you know it!" I hiss, pulling the kids to stand behind me as I face their parent._

 _"Oh? To what extent of evidential proof do you have against me young one?" Their father huffs, his trinket on his work desk long forgotten. He folds his arms in a similar fashion as I did, his stupid adult face smirking down at me._

 _"On day 3 the boys came to class with no signs of abuse. Teachers did not talk about it but when greeting them with a hug, both winced. Conclusion, bruising beneath the surface."_

 _"Day 8, bruising under clothing ceases to heal, pain appears to intensify until both are refusing hugs all together."_

 _"Day 16, one child is taken to the nurse's office for an incident in class. Nurse pulls up shirt sleeve to find a gash from the incident and an insidious purple splotch across the bone. Child blames it on an incident."_

 _"I could go on Mr. _ but I feel you have the remaining puzzle pieces." Their father stands with his stupid poker face, void of any emotions. A small smile spreads across his face, his hands unfurling to clap._

 _"Well done _! You are a little genius just like your father says!" I blink, staring up at the man like he has three heads._

 _"This was a mere test child. To observe your observation skills and problem solving. To say I am impressed is an understatement." Anger boils under the surface, the youngest sibling whispering muted words from behind. I clench both hands tightly, glaring at the man before us._

 _"This was a test?!" I scream, the room shakes with the sound. "Why did you have to hurt them?! That is not fair to your kids! How could you do that?!" His smirk raises further up his face, the corners cracking into something sinister. The normal relaxed feeling is gone, malicious intent swirling within the air._

 _"Why, for the sole purpose of science my dear.'_

* * *

(Third Person PoV)

The patrons stare in awe, their minds finding no feasible solution to what has occurred. _'Mage'_ flits through some patron's memories. They are the first to break away from the circle, racing out of the bar on their own mission. Grillby remains crouched onto the floor, his fist closed around wisps of air. The elemental brings his fist back, opening his palm to reveal the only treasure he could grab. A simple orange and red striped hair clip blends nearly seamlessly into his palm, the aluminum slightly bent from force.

 _'She was…so close…I almost had her.'_

Grillby sighs, clenching his fists as he stands. He keeps his back to the patrons, his gaze looking pointedly at the back of the bar.

"I need everyone out please." He murmurs, his eyes fixated onto his best patron and friend.

"But Grillby, the human…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" He flares, the flames stretching to the outer part of the circle. The patrons waste no time getting out, a few dragging the unconscious as they flee. Gold coin is tossed on various tables as they race out, mumbles of thanks hang under their breath. Within a few moments, the bar is empty, the door swinging haphazardly on its hinge. A few chairs and tables lay against the floor, forgotten food strewn across the hard wood.

"Geez Grillby, didn't think you would finally _crackle_." Sans muses, using his powers to pick up the fallen furniture. A faint blue aura covers most of the items, settling them back into their shadowed imprints on the floor. The elemental shoots him a razor-sharp look, silencing the skeleton in his tracks.

"I…apologize." Grillby sighs, walking to the door to flip off the 'Open' sign to a 'Close'. He pulls out his key ring, locking the front door early for the night. He makes his way back up to the bar, the furniture in place as when he started. He gives Sans a grateful nod.

"You guna explain what exactly that was 'bout Grillbz?" He nods, taking the blue bottle from earlier off the shelf. He notes it is slightly lighter than it was earlier, chalking it up to his friend before him. Grillby grabs himself a glass, pouring the liquid into both glasses until the nectar borders overflow. The liquid swirls around temptingly, seducing the bartender with silvery strokes to take one, long swig of it before beginning. He refrains, allowing himself one greedy sip before restraining to smaller sips. One of his more prized concoctions: muddled berries, silver light, and a touch of burn from his homemade vodka. Grillby sighs, his time arriving a lot sooner than he would like.

"Did you know I was part of the Monster-Human war?" He begins, staring into his glass as the memories surface. Sans shrugs, taking a sip of his drink.

"You did mention that before. Though what does this have to do with the human?" Grillby glances up, his face drawing concern from Sans. It appears older than he is, fatigued with the weight of the memories he holds. Flashbacks of life before the Underground flicker past the golden eyes, lingering on one feeling. Beneath it all, Sans can see the elemental holds a strong string of grief lining back before the war.

"Did you know what I did before the war?" Grillby continues, the question rhetoric. "I was living on the surface with a human female. Strong, independent, beautiful, her soul shined brighter than any of those I have seen in my day. Still is." Th elemental chuckles sadly, sipping at his drink. "I was finishing my degree, saving up the money for our upcoming wedding. We were to be wed a week before the war even began." Sans nearly spits out his drink, staring at the bartender with wide sockets. _'Grillby with a…human? They were…to get married?'_

Noticing his friend's shock, Grillby chuckles. "It was…a different time back then. A…peaceful time." Grillby closes his eyes, leaning his head back as the band aid over the memories lifts.

"The woman and I…Mira…have four beautiful children. They take on the human form, transforming into their elemental forms when their emotions peaked." He chuckles, imagining their faces during the first years. "They were…quite a handful." Grillby opens his eyes, taking note of Sans' intrigued face.

"Mira loved her children greatly, treating their magic abilities as a gift than a curse. Two daughters and two sons, each with a unique flame color far from my own. Astral and Domin, our two eldest twins, the girl born of white fire and the boy bearing my similar tinge. Ronax our strong little boy, was next to receive his gift. He was born within the forest of green fire. Bubbles, our cute youngest, so full of joy. Born under the ocean's beautiful blue flame blessing. Each hold abilities unlike any that I have seen in my time, their powers often out doing my own." Grillby chuckles, running his index finger around the rim of the glass.

Sans waits patiently, watching the fire elemental's body slowly relax at the calm memory. With the alcohol in his system, Grillby finds it easier to relax and allow the memories forth. He takes a swig of his drink, refiling it to the top once more.

"Mira approached me one day, her body language shy compared to her normal confident demeanor. She wanted another baby, to fill our ever-growing happiness even more. She was afraid I would not want any more children than four. I proved her wrong, scooping her into a kiss as I agreed. We began to try procreating, trying every human known method to increase the odds of a child. Months began to rush by, each less fruitful than the last while bearing the lingering shadow of doubt. She began to panic, thinking herself infertile, thinking myself as infertile, or a combination of the two. She would cry herself to sleep some nights, clutching yet another negative pregnancy reader." Grillby straightens his posture, his stance a complete one-eighty.

"I could take it no longer." Grillby takes a healthy swallow, fearing the next bit of information. His slightly blurry gaze stares at his old friend, the older Sans shrinking into the baby bones he saw once before. Before his brother came into the picture, before the skeleton himself knew what his magic potential is. Sans' bones appear to pale, his phalanges digging into the glass. It shatters, the glass falling to the floor, chiming in to fill the tense silence. Taking a deep breath, the fire elemental gives him a level stare. The next words surge through the skeleton's cranium, refusing to sink in.

"I asked your father for help."


End file.
